Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet
by Sucktastic Valdez
Summary: Three months after the events of "Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers" and the invasion of New York, Gaea is reawakening again. Now Percy, Jason, Max, Katniss, Carter and Sadie must unite with new allies to save the world. Friendships will be tested and loyalties will be broken as Gaea seeks to destroy Olympus and anyone in her path.
1. Prologue: A New Threat Rises

_Hello readers, I Am Team Percy here! For those of you new readers this story is actually a sequel to my other story "Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers" so if you haven't read it go do that! But for those of you who are continuing the series I welcome you! _

* * *

**Prologue**

**Asgardian Dungeon, Asgard **

Loki waited patiently in his prison cell, waited for the time to come. The Avengers foolishly believed that he was to face Asgardian justice after his attempt to invade Earth. What they didn't know is that the invasion was just a ploy.

The Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye. Six so called heroes who had unknowingly helped his true plan proceed. He did not care about Earth, he only wished to be king of Asgard and soon he would be.

The wall behind the god of tricks began to stir before glowing brightly and turned to ash. There was a loud metallic thump as a large figure came into the cell from the missing part of the wall. Loki smiled, his Giant escort had arrived.

The Giant was over thirty feet tall and was covered by a black cloak but Loki could still see the glint of the monster's golden skin. Loki's dealing with the earth goddess Gaea had payed off, soon he would be free, soon he would have his revenge on the Avengers.

"Did you bring it?" asked Loki as he stud up. He was tiny compared to the Giant but was not intimidated.

"Yes," grumbled the Giant. He help out his golden hand which help a container that glowed in a brilliant blue light. The light danced in Loki's eyes and he stared at his treasure. The Tesseract, an enchanted object of unlimited power.

"We must leave before Odin is alerted of our transactions, Mother Gaea wishes to begin Phase Two immediately," said the Giant. "Soon everything will change."

"Indeed, soon the world will be ours," replied Loki. And soon it would be, once everyone who stands in the way was destroyed.

* * *

_And there you have it! The first chapter (well prologue chapter anyway) please review!_


	2. The Owls of Athena

**Percy Jackson**

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, New York.**

After my little adventure with the Olympian Avengers things had gotten kind of boring in my life. It had been three months since all out war with Gaea's forces had erupted in New York City and I hadn't seen a single monster. I wondered if the other five were having the same luck that I was.

It was early in the morning and I got a stake of blueberry pancakes before plopping down at the Poseidon table in the mess hall. To my surprise Annabeth sat right down besides me, I admit to looking stupid staring at my girlfriend with a mouth full of pancakes and blueberry juice falling from my lips.

Annabeth and I had been going study since our reunion during the Battle of New York. And let me tell you going steady for three months in demigod relationships a real milestone, the constant threat of looming death tends to make dating _difficult_.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the waterbed seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth who had obviously noticed my dumb face, that's the thing about children of Athena, they always make you feel dumb.

"Learn anything new today Wise Girl?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly a white owl flew in the window and landed on my table. The bird was holding a piece of paper in its beak and dropped it next to my pancakes. I looked away for a second before the owl bite me with its razor sharp beak and I heard Annabeth snicker as I suckled the wound.

Annabeth leaned in closer to read what was on the paper and I did the same. It read:

_Dear Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase,_

_You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus by the Grand Consul of the Twelve Olympians. Your attendance is of utmost importance to the continued safety of the world. I hope to see you soon,_

_- A_

I looked over at Annabeth just as the mess hall and Poseidon table disappeared.

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

**Paradise, Pacific Ocean**

Everything was peaceful, calm and peaceful.

Things had been going well since I had left Mt. Olympus and the Avengers. Fang and I had gotten back together and after a few rough days Dylan actually was okay with it, the Voice, I mean Hera had led us to where Angel was being kept and now the Flock was whole again. And my mom, free from Gaea's control placed on this island specially designed for enhanced people like us. Finally things were looking up for us.

I woke up early after the first good sleep I had in months thanks to constant nightmares. It seemed Gaea still had a hold on me even after I had stuck it to her. Just the memory of facing her made we want crawl to a corner to curl up in a defensive ball like a toddler, she was that powerful.

I flew down from my room to the kitchen and poured myself a tall glass of apple juice which I drank in one gulp just before a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. My heart did loopy-loops and I didn't need to even turn to know that it was Fang.

"Morning sleepy head," he whispered in my ear. It may have taken fifteen years, saving the world several times and a billion hints but we were finally together.

"Good morning," I replied softly not looking towards him, I didn't even need to.

Fang yawned. "Let's do something fun today. How about we got swimming, explore the reef and the sea life," he said. For those of you new to this crazy circus, we had gills which made such deep water ventures possible.

Without warning a huge Great Horned Owl flew into the kitchen and landed on the counter. In it's beak was a elegant piece of paper. I took the paper from the owl and read its golden words.

_Dear Maximum Ride and Fang,_

_You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus by the Grand Consul of the Twelve Olympians. Your attendance is of utmost importance to the continued safety of the world. I hope to see you soon,_

_ - A_

Before I could say a word, the kitchen vanished and we were ripped from Paradise.

* * *

**Jason Grace**

**Camp Jupiter, San Francisco, California.**

"Come on Jason! You fight like a girl!" yelled Reyna as we sparred on the Fields of Mars. Despite wearing full Roman armor and carrying both a large rectangular shield and spear she moved swiftly as if the extra weight was nothing in a way that I found mesmerizing.

I dodged her spear and attacked with my new imperial gold gladius which had replaced my old weapon Ivlivs which had been fused with Neptune's Trident in the Battle of New York. Reyna shot out again with her spear like lightning but I managed to shield myself.

I sweated under my armor as the battle continued. It felt good to be back at Camp Jupiter even if Gaea could rise at any time.

Reyna tried to gore my with her spear again but I sandwiched it between my shield and sword before twisting, the motion of which broke the head off of her spear. In another quick motion I had my sword to her neck.

"Better luck next time," I said with a grin. Then unexpectedly Reyna let out a battle cry and kicked me to the ground, before I realized what had happen she already had the jagged edge of her broken spear pointed at my face.

"Conquer or die Jason Grace! and I intend to conquer!" she shouted like an angry lioness of war. Her lips were curved in a murderous smile.

"Good job, Bellona would be proud," I congratulated her before knocking her broken spear to the floor with my shield. In seconds I was back to my original position, my blade inches from Reyna's throat.

"But face it, I win," I continued before lowering my sword. Reyna looked cross with defeat but soon burst into laughter just as I did.

We came closer and I could feel her dark hair against my cheek and I looked into her eyes. Then she gave me a peck on the lips, the kiss was small and sweet but it felt like so much more.

Our moment was interrupted by the cry of an owl. I looked up just in time to see a piece of paper fall from the sky into my hands. I looked down at it and read what was written.

_Dear Jason Grace,_

_You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus by the Grand Consul of the Twelve Olympians. Your attendance is of utmost importance to the continued safety of the world. I hope to see you soon,_

_-A_

Suddenly everything vanished.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**

**District 12, Panem**

I was finally happy, after years of living under the Capital and being subjected to their cruel games I was finally happy. Everything was perfect, Prim my dear sister who had died in the War was now standing right next to me as if it had never happened.

Today we received the first shipment of supplies from the newly formed Congress of Panem, a group of demigods appointed by the Olympians to rule Panem and help heal the scares President Snow left.

I could see Peeta lifting bogs of flour and sugar to his new bakery. His blond hair and toned body made him stand out in a district full of refugees. He looked over and waved at me.

Although the Mist had wiped the Hunger Games from the minds of the people, even Peeta, I still felt like I could never completely go back to the way I was before.

"Hello Katniss," greeted Finnick Odiar, another death reversed by my participation in the Avengers Initiative. But as Artemis had said non of this would last forever unless Gaea was defeated.

I took a box of supplies for the new hunting school I had formed into the woods. I walked slowly and listened to the sounds of nature.

I heard the flap of wings and a beautiful owl flew towards me and perched gently on my arm. In its beak was a small letter.

Gently I took the letter from the owl which looked at me with his big black eyes before flying off, probably to go hunt squirrels or rabbits. I looked down and read contents of the letter.

_Dear Katniss Everdeen,_

_You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus by the Grand Consul of the Twelve Olympians. Your attendance is of utmost importance to the continued safety of the world. I hope to see you soon,_

_-A_

In the blink of an eye the forest vanished into thin air_._

* * *

**Carter Kane**

**Brooklyn House, Brooklyn, New York.**

Most of the trainees at Brooklyn House were on vacation and Zia was on a mission for Amos leaving the 21st Nome to the two of us.

I was playing basketball with Khufu the baboon in the newly renovated gym. The score was 77 Khufu- 10 Carter, I know its embarrassing but that monkey is so good he should be on the NBA or maybe the Baboon Basketball Association.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Sadie as a stray ball nearly hit her in the head. She was sitting on a beach and was reading through a pile of scrolls from the library.

"What's up Sadie?" I asked as I tried, and failed, to make a three point shot.

Sadie didn't even look up. "Chicken butt," she replied in her British accent which she still hadn't lost. You'd think after saving the world from the forces of chaos she'd stop sounding like a sophisticated brat.

Life hadn't been that interesting since the Battle of New York. Apophis was still gone, Gaea hadn't reawakened in the three months that had past and Setne was no where to be found. I seriously hoped I had knocked him back into the afterlife so my dad could take care of him.

_Screech! _I heard a shrill sound and turned to see a black barn owl perched on a statue of Thoth. In its beak I saw what looked like a scrap of paper.

I approached the owl cautiously, not knowing if it would burst into flame or turn into a three headed snake. Hey, these thing have happened.

"Gods of Egypt Carter, its just an owl!" snapped Sadie. I quickly took the paper form the owl before snapping my hand back. The owl continued to stare at me, creepy.

"Hey Sadie you better come and look at this," I called before I read the letter out loud.

_Dear Carter and Sadie Kane,_

_You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus by the Grand Consul of the Twelve Olympians. Your attendance is of utmost importance to the continued safety of the world. I hope to see you soon,_

_-A_

__I glanced one last time at my sister before we were transported away, again.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just to clarify a few things from now on the movie team will be called "Avengers" while the kids will be called "Olympian Avengers" also "Avengers Assemble 1" takes place a month before the movie._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MOTIVATION TOO PEOPLE!_


	3. Assembled Again

_Thanks to ShadowPhase9, NinjaxSketcheartx, PJO rulz, yin-yang girl12, CandyCaneGirl97, The Girl with Angel Wings, WhipShadow77, God of cheese, theHuntress101, The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid, BroSisStories, ds, Inifinite-Bit and Guest for reviewing the last two chapters. Now on to chapter 3..._

* * *

**Annabeth Chase  
**

**Mt. Olympus, 600th Floor Empire State Building, New York.**

In an instance Percy and I were transported into a large room. I looked around my surroundings and noticed the architecture, as Architect of Olympus after the Titan War and a child of Athena I recognized the white marble Corinthian columns ,that had originated in Athens, lined the stone walls. In the center of the room was a large rectangular table mad of black granite with ten stone chairs lining it on all sides.

A few seconds later more people appeared in the room. I recognized a few of them like Max, the girl with wings. As much as it pained me I had the urge to have a long chat with Max about the structure of her human-bird DNA and the implications of cross-species genetics but Percy had told me that it was a touchy subject.

"Hey Annabeth," said Percy while pulling on my shirt. I turned to see that my mother, Athena, stud a few feet away in front of us. She looked just like she did the last time I saw here, her long black hair was pulled back and she had the intense grey eyes that we shared.

It all made sense now, the owls which were her symbols, the letters being signed with -A. I felt so stupid for not being able to see it at first.

"Wassup Athena?" asked Max. I had to admit that I envied her, she was strong yet beautiful with blonde streaked brown hair. Could it be possible that she and Percy had a fling while we were separated? I pushed the idea out of my mind, Max had her boyfriend and Percy and I had been dating for three solid months, but still.

"Welcome everyone, I am so glad that you are here. There is important, ah how shall I say it, business to attend to," began my mother.

"Let me guess, Gaea is back," huffed Percy. Since the invasion Percy had filled me in on the earth goddess's evil plans. I had forgiven Percy for leaving me even if it was to go save Her Annoyance, Queen Hera. Gaea had to be stopped.

"Yes, Gaea is reawakening and everyday she becomes more and more conscious," replied Athena, bad news. "Soon she will be fully out of her sleep. Again I must ask the impossible of all of you, will you rejoin the Avengers?"

There was some sort of silent agreement between all of us, we all knew the stakes but were prepared. Athena smiled but turned serious as if to hid her emotion, a face I had put on many times.

"Make no mistake, you will experience fear and sorrow. You will be tested by adversity and struggle. And when you are faced with extreme difficulty you can chose to turn and run or you can continue your fight. And if you do not even Gaea will be able to defeat you," said Athena.

An eerie silence fell over the room. I wanted to talk to my mother alone, my mind was buzzing with questions. Why was I chosen? Was I worthy? What if I made a mistake? I looked to my mother who mouthed the words "_we'll talk later" _before disappearing into thin air.

The room soon erupted into conversation as the now ten Avengers began to catch up. "Well if it isn't Bubble Boy and Annabeth, I thought I'd never see your faces again," said the voice of a certain punk daughter of Zeus turned Huntress, Thalia Grace.

I turned to see my good friend, her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes lined by black eyeliner hadn't changed and she was wearing a new leather jacket on top of her favorite "Death To Barbie" shirt. She ran up and gave me a big bear hug which nearly suffocated me.

"Hey Thalia what's happening?" asked Percy.

"Nothing much really, Artemis pulled me off the Hunters so I could join this shindig. I've gotten good at hunting Giants, that's all we've been doing for months. It's gotten boring," said Thalia.

Thalia smiled. "So Percy ready to have a little battle, I'm looking to have some fun," she said eagerly, I thought that Thalia had way to much fun when it came to acts of violence.

"Maybe later," replied Percy with a smile of his own. Son of Poseidon + Daughter of Zeus in battle= one can of worm I didn't want to open.

Suddenly I heard a scream.

* * *

**Walt Stone**

******Mt. Olympus, 600th Floor Empire State Building, New York.**

Sadie screamed in excitement and rushed up to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist before hugging me fiercely, our eyes met for a moment before she kissed me which felt like a mixture of a freight train crash and being mauled by a pack of wolves, awesome.

"You left me Walt," she said softly. It had been three months since the last time we met, three months since I had to return to the Underworld and take on the duties of Anubis.

I just smiled. "Walt that stunk! Don't you ever do that again!" she snapped as she twisted my wrist in a painful position. Love really did hurt.

She giggled then kissed me on the cheek before running off. It surprised how Sadie could change from super bad ass warrior to a giggling romantic in the snap off a finger.

But there was a downside to all of this, those moments I had shared with Sadie weren't just between me and her, there was third person. Anubis, god of mummification who I was now hosting and had to share everything with. I wasn't just splitting a hamburger or video game. I had to share every emotion, every feeling, ever thought with the god especially about Sadie.

Also ever since Carter had told me how Horus had taken over his body and gone psycho I had worried Anubis might do the same, a possibility I couldn't bare to fathom.

_Do not worry Walt, unlike my other brethren I have no aggression towards the Greeks, In fact I get along so well with Hermes that Alexander the Great combined us into one god when he conquered Egypt, _said Anubis in my mind, not the answer I was looking for.

_Walt, you and I share similar goals, both of us wish to protect Sadie,_ just the mention of her name made me regret Anubis's presence more. _I truly want you to be happy Walt and if I could leave I would, but you know what would happen, _said Anubis.

He was right, if I let Anubis go the curse that killed King Tut and countless other members of my family would get me. It made me sick to think that the god I resented so much was also keeping me alive. I clearly remembered Sadie's face when I first took on Anubis, it wasn't happiness, it was horror.

And then there were the dreams. I didn't know if Sadie had the same problem when she hosted Isis or Carter when he hosted Horus but every night my dreams were invaded by Anubis's memories. Him playing with Horus when they were young and crying when the falcon god stole his toy, him as a teenager silently mummifying his adopted father Osiris after he was killed by his true father Set, him running the Halls of Justice all alone while the other gods were imprisoned.

I had to feel bad for the god, he too had to share the girl he loved with someone else. And no one wants to share who they love.

Suddenly and without warning my head exploded in pain as my ears will filled with a terrible screaming. I covered my ears and glanced around to see the others cringing in pain.

"Anubis, help," I croaked as the pain grew even more intense. It felt like my brain matter was set over a fire and boiled inside my skull.

The screaming in my ears turned into laughter. A deep, dark, powerful laughter that filled the air and make the walls shake.

_Well if it isn't the mighty Avengers, I see Athena has brought you back together, how amusing, _hissed a deep yet distant voice. Gaea.

_So you wish to fight me? Some of you may even think that the fight is wise, but it is not. If you challenge me you shall surely die, return to your homes and no harm will come to you, join me and you shall be rewarded with endless bounties. Who will join me? _whispered Gaea, she almost sounded sleepy.

_No one will join me? Such bravado, it is a shame that such heroic blood will have to be spilled. Yet I wish to give you Avengers a fighting chance, in four days I will awaken and destroy Olympus. You have until then to stop me, _said Gaea.

Suddenly my migraine vanished and the room stopped shacking. I wave of relief washed over me but I saw that everyone was staring at something.

On one of the walls cracks snaked across the surface to form two words.

_**FOUR DAYS.**_

* * *

_And there you have it! Also I just started reading TMA so yay! Also I have a request for you guys, its starting to get on my nerves when people write reviews like "awesome chapter" or other one liners. When I ask for reviews I want thoughtful ones that tell me what you guys thought about the chapter and what I can improve on not "OMG. LOL. BFF" so please write good reviews. Also I'm trying to write longer chapter since that was something a lot of you said needed fixing in AA1._

_That being said please SUBMIT SOME GOOD REVIEWS! (Laughs like a mixture of Gaea and Joker) _


	4. The Secret To Victory

_Thanks to SummerSpirit18, yin-yang girl12, AklFin2, Ninjaxsketcheartx, Flygrrl, Infinite-Bit, thatgirlcraycray, PJO rulz and theHuntress101 for reviewing chapter 3! _

* * *

**Thalia Grace**

******Mt. Olympus, 600th Floor Empire State Building, New York.**

**4 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

I stared helplessly at Gaea's message etched on the stone wall, _FOUR DAYS. _That was how long we had to save the world until Mother Earth destroyed it.

"Well at least we have four days and we know what were up against this time. Its not like we're not left alone without the gods like last time," said the winged girl.

"Yeah but we have no idea what to do, its not as simple as free Hera and everything will be peachy. Even with the gods we don't stand a chance against Gaea, sure we could take the giants, but Gaea will crush us," replied Percy.

"We could get the Tri-Bolt back, maybe if we hit Gaea harder that she'll go down," suggested the blonde girl with the combat boots and purple hair streaks. What was a Tri-Bolt?

Jason snorted. "Sure its not like we have Neptune's Trident and Jupiter's Master Bolt laying around to fuse together, what we need is to find Gaea's weakness. Any ideas?" he huffed.

My baby brother looked almost like he did when I had last saw him, except he was fifteen now and no longer a cute blonde toddler. Even the stupid scare he had gotten from trying to eat a stapler was still there. But after being separated most of our lives, we were complete strangers.

All the crazy things I had done, running away with Luke and Annabeth, being a pine tree for seven years, joining the Hunters of Artemis. All those things I had done while Jason was doing who-knows-what with the Romans. It killed me to say it but I felt real, real crumby.

"I have an idea," said a voice like music. We all turned around to see who had spoken, and it turned that she was number one on "Thalia's Most Hated".

The woman who spoke was sitting on one of the chairs and looking at her nails. It was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and I wished somebody would shoot me.

"Yes Jason Grace, I know the secret to victory that you are looking for. Come follow me," said Aphrodite. The boys timidity followed her commands and chased after her. Puh-lease.

We followed the love goddess through the halls of Olympus until she led us into a dark room. Harsh lights flashed on and I realized we had walked onto a catwalk.

"I believe the secret to any victory is to dress for victory and luckily I have designed an entire fashion line just for the occasion," said Aphrodite. She sounded like the rising of Gaea was a side issue compared to her fashion.

She looked Percy over, scratching her chin and mumbling as she took her eyes from top to bottom. When she seemed satisfied with her evaluation she grasped Percy by the shirt and dragged him behind a wall.

A few moments later Percy stumbled onto the catwalk wearing and deep blue blazer on top of a white t-shirt with a trident design. He also wore designer jeans and a sea green scarf.

Then the goddess grabbed Annabeth. This was pointless, we should be trying to stop Gaea, fighting monsters not playing dress up. So I hatched an idea.

"Hey Bubble Boy, you want to know why your daddy isn't king of Olympus? It's because he is a big wimp!" I yelled, Percy just stared at me for a second before I mouthed, _Trust me. _

Percy seemed to understand and turned to meet me. "Oh yeah at least my dad isn't as big of a jerk as your's. Seriously he should be called God of the blockheads!" he sneered.

Then we jumped each other and began to wrestle on the floor all while shouting such choice insults as "Minnow", "Sewage Water" and "Air Head".

"This is unexceptionable!" roared Aphrodite as an invisible force pushed Percy and I apart. The goddess looked furious and frankly I couldn't blame her.

"Look what you have done to my clothes!" she screamed. I looked down at my outfit, it was dirty and ripped in several places just like Percy's.

Aphrodite took a deep breath, her hair returning to blonde then snapped her fingers. I looked down again to see my old clothes were on again.

"At least this will give me more time to design them,"sighed Aphrodite. Just then Athena appeared in the room and she looked terrible.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

My mother looked awful. Her hair was now down in a mess and she looked pale, so very pale. Even her intense eyes looked tired. It was in such contrast with what I had seen earlier that I nearly didn't believe my eyes.

"Aphrodite if you please, would you leave us?" Athena asked, her voice sounded firm but I could hear hints of weakness. I wanted so badly to rush up and hug her, to ask her what was wrong and tell her that it would be okay.

The love goddess humphed and gave a flip of the hair before vanishing. I was so used to seeing my mom strong and powerful, even in sculptures and painting that her new form broke my heart.

"Athena what happened to you?" asked Thalia. I had a sudden suspension that Gaea had do this and I swore that she would pay for messing with my mom.

Suddenly Athena shifted, she was now taller and was wearing full roman armor and a gladius was strapped to her side. Then she switched back, weird.

"Minerva?" asked Jason. I suddenly remembered that my mother had another form, a Roman, more militaristic and discipline form. Minvera, that was who we had seen.

Athena smiled tensely. "You see all the gods including myself are split between our Greek and Roman forms, we are all being torn apart per say by the war between the two sides," she said.

"What war? Last time I checked the war was with Gaea not between Greeks and Romans," said Percy. I glanced Jason looking down at his shoes like he knew something.

"Yes Jason, after you disappeared for a second time the Romans have declared war on the Greeks. Soon we gods will be too confused to resist Gaea, it is up to you all to stop her," said Athena.

My mother took out some kind of device and a holographic map of the world appeared in the air. There were four blinking dots scattered on the map, one dot was in Alaska, one was in California and two were in Italy.

"This map shows the locations of four giants we were able to detect, the one that concerns me the most is the one in Alaska, the state is outside the realm of the gods," explained Athena.

"Vulcan, or I suppose maybe he is Hephaestus now, will fly you to Alaska but that is the extent of what help we gods can offer, in Alaska you will be on your own," she continued. "I suggest you get ready while I speak with my daughter."

I followed my mother out of the catwalk room and into the hallway. I felt saddened to see Athena in this state and it worried me that soon all the gods would be like this, then we'd truly be on our own.

"Do not pity me Annabeth, soon you will be on your own and you have important role to play if the Avengers are to defeat Gaea. You are as they say 'the brains' of this team and you must lead them in the right direction," said my mom.

Suddenly Athena screamed as she shifted to Minerva and back. I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her, I was losing my mom.

Athena breathed heavily. "I am fine, I am fine. Listen to me Annabeth I know Gaea has been sending you visions. She it trying to tempt you because she believes you are vulnerable but you are not. I meant it when I told you that not even Gaea will be able to stop you," she stammered.

I was speechless, my mom had just entrusted me with saving the world. "But what if I fail?" I asked, my fatal flaw might be hubris but even I wasn't proud enough to ignore the facts, Gaea was coming.

"You will not fail me. Go to Alaska, slay the Giant, continue your quest. Avenge me Annabeth, avenge me," she whispered. I thought about telling my mom about Gaea's four day deadline but I decided to hold me tongue, Athena had enough on her plate.

There standing by my weakening mother I could hear Gaea's taunt. Right then and there I made a decision to never let the earth goddess get away with what she had done, I would avenge Athena, I was an Avenger after all.

"Annabeth, you have a flight to catch," Athena said with the smallest grin before vanishing. I stud there all alone and thought about what my mom had said. Then I heard footsteps and turned to see Percy.

"You ready to go Wise Girl?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered. Athena's words still rang in my mind, _Avenge me Annabeth, avenge me. _

* * *

_Ah another chapter done and instead of asking for random reviews I actually have a question for y'all._

_What are some positive things about this story? (Give multiple examples and be detailed please, also say why it is a good thing) Cheers, :-) _


	5. Avengers In Alaska

_Shout out to all__-__star102938, The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid, SummerSpirit18, yin-yang girl12, Ninjaxsketcheartx, thatgirlcraycray, BroSisStories and theHuntress101 for reviewing!_

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

**Hubbard Glacier, Alaska.**

******4 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

The Alaskan shoreline looked beautiful in the distance, snow blanketed the rocks and in the beyond the shore I could see a massive mountain of ice rising in to the horizon, the Hubbard Glacier. Somewhere on top of the glacier one of Gaea's giants was waiting for us.

I leaned on the side of the Argo II and stared at the deep blue ocean, I saw a pod of killer whales gracefully swimming in the blue. Alaska was so wild, so untouched but the beauty of it all had a dark side. Here the gods didn't have any power but they soon would be too confused to help us even when we got back. We were on our own.

This was Gaea's truff, I remembered the first few weeks after the Battle of New York. I saw Gaea's face everywhere, every night I heard her raspy voice in my dreams, I was so afraid, so paranoid and now there was less than a week before Mother Earth Face returned.

Soon we landed on the edge of the glacier, I watched as the Argo II took off and flew back to Mt. Olympus. There was no turning back now.

Luckily there were heated winter coats in board the ship because it was _cold. _Once our ride was out of sight we began our hick across the glacier.

After a twenty minute trudge through snow and cold until we reached what looked like a town in the middle of an Alaskan glacier. As we walked got closer I saw that it looked like a Roman town from Iggy's gladiator movies except for everything was huge, at least three times as big as they should be. It was a town fit for a giant.

We walked through the XXXL buildings which were made of snow and ice until we reached the center of the town where the giant was waiting.

The giant was more than thirty feet tall with the top half of a hunky man and the legs of a dragon. His skin was looked to be made of gold and his hair was red and braided in dreadlocks with rubies. He held a totem pole sized staff in his hand.

"Who are you supposed to be? Goldilocks?" I asked. For someone who had laughed in the face and death and danger I was petrified by the giant, but what the hey.

The giant bellowed in laughter. "No Maximum Ride, I am Alcyoneus eldest of the Giants and bane of Hades! I have been waiting for the mighty Avengers to come and challenge me."

Alcyoneus snapped his fingers and an army of shadowy figures stormed out of the buildings and surrounded us. They were dressed in Roman armor but where grey and zombie-like.

I heard Jason swear under his breath. "Shades," he hissed.

"Yes son of Jupiter, these are ghosts of fallen Roman soldiers who now serve me. Now I will please my mother and kill you pests!" roared Alcyoneus before the shades charged.

I immediately grabbed a gladius protruding from the ice and slashed the nearest shade. I watched as the ghost turned to dust but as soon as it settled it began to bubble.

Soon the shade reformed from the dust like my attack had been nothing. Last time I checked monsters blew up into dust when you hit them.

I quickly diced the shade into several pieces and saw the shade turned into dust. The dust began to bubble again and I mixed around the snow and dust with my foot in a panic, why wouldn't it die?

Glancing around frantically I saw the others having trouble with the never-die shades. Annabeth stabbed a shade with her dagger and watched as it reformed. At the town center I saw Percy battle Alyconeus all alone, he was strong but I didn't know how long the son of Poseidon could last against the giant.

I thought about Annabeth and Percy's relationship, and I was envious. Annabeth was so strong, so intelligent, so beautiful it was no wonder they were still going stable, unlike me and Fang.

Two more shades rushed towards me cutting off my train of thought and I took off into the sky, the air was cold and every breath was painful making it harder to fly. I saw a group of shade archers take aim at me, I dodged a few but one hit me in the wing.

I crashed into the snow face first and pain shot through my wing. I felt warm blood trickle from the wound as I wrapped my hand around the arrow and pulled it out. I screamed in pain.

And that wasn't the worst bit, I looked around to see that the others Avengers and I were backed into a corner. There was a clash of metal as Alyconeus knocked Percy into the rest of us.

We were now cornered by the shades, teetering at the edge of the Hubbard Glacier. "A parting gift, Mother Gaea would want your death to be fitting," laughed Alyconeus as he thrust his staff into the ice.

There was a sickening_ crack _like ribs breaking as a giant fissure in the ice divided us from the main glacier. I tried to flap my wings but we were grounded, then our piece of the glacier fell into the ocean.

I screamed as we plummeted towards the freezing Alaskan water.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

The frigid water hit me like a hard slap to the face. My lungs filled with water and I breathed fine, water was my element.

But it wasn't Annabeth's. I looked around frantically until I spotted a flash of blonde, my girlfriend was falling deeper into the depths of the sea. I dived and grabbed her by the waist before swimming to the surface.

_Come on Wise Girl, breath! _I thought as I held Annabeth above the water, as if on command she began to cough but at least she was alive.

"Seaweed Brain," she whispered. I looked around to see Max and the others holding onto floating pieces of ice. After I was sure everyone was okay I created a large wave to place us on top of the part of the Hubbard Glacier that had gotten a close shave.

I looked towards Alyconeusville and saw something flying over the city firing blasts of light, lighting struck the ground and I saw the Bane of Hades battling another hulking green giant. Just our luck.

"Who are those people?" asked Carter.

"It doesn't matter as long as their fighting Alcyoneus. We need to help them by holding off the shades!" I replied as I held Riptide towards the town.

In truth I was feeling useless, first Max had taken the Tri-Bolt to face Gaea instead of me, then I had been beaten by Alyconeus and now another team was taking him on. I was defiantly not feeling the love.

I slashed shade after shade but they kept reforming which was really starting to get on my nerves. Why, oh why couldn't they just die like they normally did? It seemed that Greco-Roman Mythology had one purpose, to make my life stink.

"Percy!" screamed Annabeth as a shade disarmed her and was about to deliver the final blow. I rushed towards her like a raging chimera and tackled the shade to the icy ground.

Rage boiled in my blood as I raised Riptide above the shade. "No one touches my girlfriend!" I roared before stabbing the shade and watching it turn into dust.

I heard more footsteps running towards us as saw at least six more shades on their way. I reached out my hand and focused, I was like Luke Skywalker when he tried to dislodge his lightsaber with the force. As planned the ice swallowed the shades like a slice of ghost pizza.

"I have a plan," I said to Annabeth as I slashed the reformed shade that had attacked her. She looked at me as if I had gone insane, usually she came up with the plans. But then she smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Go," she said. I obeyed and focused again, soon the wind began to pick up and swirl around me as it picked up snow and ice. Soon I was in command of an ice-hurricane.

The hurricane of snow and ice did what it was best at and sucked up shade after shade a spewed their dust in all directions. I was even tempted to yell out _"I'm Percy Jackson fools! Check out my ice-hurricane of doom!"_

But soon my storm was losing strength and soon it stopped, I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my own strength. Ice was a lot harder to control then water.

"Why if it isn't pathetic Percy Jackson, how nice of you to visit me," laughed Alyconeus. I turned to see the giant laying in the crumbled ruins of a ice building. His golden skin was all dented and he bleed oil from many places, I would have felt bad for the guy if he wasn't helping Gaea.

"Come to kill me Jackson?" he asked as I held Riptide ready. "The other god and his team could not finish me and neither can you. I am immortal in my homeland! My only regret is that I will not be able to witness your death personally."

The giant chuckled before more oil bled from his mouth. "Gaea will rise!" Alyconeus bellowed before vanishing into thin air. What had he meant by "other god"?

I ran back into the center of the giant town which was surprisingly devoid of shades. But suddenly a woman stepped out and pointed a gun towards my face.

"Drop your weapon!" she commanded and I let go of Riptide. She had red hair and wore some sort of fitting black combat outfit but I was more concerned with the pistol.

I looked around to see the other Olympian Avengers being corralled towards me by what looked to be the red haired woman's team.

There was a blonde guy with shades aiming a drawn bow and arrow, there was another guy in stars and stripes spandex holding a matching shield, then there was another blonde guy dressed in armor complete with a red cape and large war hammer and then there was the guy in full red and gold techo-armor. Who were these guys?

"Who do you work for? Loki?" asked the red haired woman. I didn't know what she was talking about but I weighed the facts, something that Wise Girl usually did.

Whoever they were they had managed to defeat Alyconeus which was nothing short of impressive. Add to that the fact the gods were now useless and I realized that we need these guys as our friends.

"Answer me! Surrender or face the consequences!" barked the red haired woman. I considered all options then made my decision.

I took a deep breath then spoke. "We give up!" I shouted as I threw up my hands. I heard Annabeth sneer in disapproval but I really didn't think we could take these guys, especially the green one.

The red haired woman smiled. "Come with us," she said.

* * *

_So the two teams meet! Well maybe on the best note but still, rejoice readers! Rejoice! Anyway... Review with the question below!_

_1). What were your favorite moments in "Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers" or "Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet" ?_


	6. We Play Prison Break

_Thanks you Flygrrl, yin-yang girl12, mythologyrox, NinjaxSketcheartx and SummerSpirit18 for reviewing! Also thanks to the 13 Favs and 17 Alerts!_

* * *

**Sadie Kane **

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**4 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

Being handcuffed and blindfolded was not fun, add to that being loaded into some sort of vehicle and taken away to gods know where made this day amazing. And the amusement didn't end there, now the ten of us were stuck in a large room.

"So what's next in your brilliant plan Captain Percy?" asked Jason. I had gotten really tired of Percy's plans, giving up just because a pretty red head pointed a gun at his face? Seriously Percy, we could have taken them.

Percy leaned against the wall but didn't say a word, it must be tough on him to be leader. "Its not Percy's fault, even if we had fought we wouldn't know what to do next. At least now we're getting somewhere," said Annabeth. Like she was the voice of reason.

"Oh its not like we don't know where we are, or that Gaea awakens in four days! We should be looking for the remaining giants and figuring out why we couldn't kill those shades!" barked Katniss.

Walt sighed. "The Doors of Death," he muttered in an ominous tone that I had never heard him use before. All heads turned towards him as we waited for him to explain.

"The Doors of what?" I asked.

I remembered when Walt had first showed up at Brooklyn House in response to the Djed amulet. He had asked so many questions then but ever since he had began to host Death Boy he had gotten wiser.

Walt had become the Eye of Anubis to save his life and be with me but every time we were together I could see doubt in his eyes. Could he be wondering if I had chose to be with him because he was Walt or because he was Anubis. I thought I knew about sharing my body with Isis but we didn't love the same person like they did. My love life stunk so bad it made me sad.

"The Doors of Death, the mortal gateway to both the Greek and Egyptian underworld. In the olden days we sometimes opened the doors to let the dead visit their loved ones," explained Walt. "But now Gaea must have opened the doors so spirits can come and go as they place, every time we kill a monster its essence will just shoot back to the living world."

"So we're basically screwed," remarked Carter, my brother really new how to put it.

Percy stud straight. "Right now we need to get out of here, then Max and Fang can fly out and collect reckon," he said. I saw Annabeth stare at Percy as if the mention of Max was a crime.

"Sorry guys but my wing got hit by an arrow back in Alaska," apologized Max as she outstretched her injured wing. I had an idea.

"Let me see your wing, I think I can heal it," I said as I approached Max's wing. _Don't fail me now Isis, _I thought as I put my hands over her injury. My fingers began to glow and in a few seconds the wound had vanished.

Max moved her wing. "Wow Sadie! Nice work," she said. I smiled in response, being the youngest on the team it felt good to contribute something.

"I'm going to get us out of here," said Annabeth as she unsheathed her knife and began to fiddle with the door lock. Was it just me or was there friction between Max and her.

In a few minutes the door swung open and Annabeth put on a New York Yankees hat that turned her invisible. "I'll go ahead and scout," her voice called before the door closed.

Soon however the door opened again but instead of Annabeth it was the Red Haired Wonder that we met on the Hubbard Glacier who stepped into the room. "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff... Were is the other blonde girl?" she demanded while she looked at me.

At that Fang and Jason lunged in and pinned her to the wall while she fought. "Tas!" I yelled and soon she was wrapped in ribbons, I really liked that spell.

"We have ways to make you talk so answer us. Where are we?" asked Percy as he held his bronze sword to the agent's face.

She remained composed and didn't say a word, kind of admirable considering her situation. "Listen something horrible is about to happen in four days unless we stop it so you can either help or hinder us," I said, horrible was a huge understatement.

Suddenly a roaring alarm when off and Annabeth burst through the door. Concern painted her face and I knew that our little chat with the Red Haired Wonder Agent was over.

"This place is more beefed up on security then I thought, time to run!" she shouted. I looked over at Walt for a tidbit of comfort.

Then we began to run.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**

I had ran all my life, I had ran to take Prim's place as tribute, I had ran from Careers and Mutts and I had ran to an injured Peeta. And now I had to run again.

Everything felt familiar, the fast beat of my heart, the sweat on my brow, the rush of adrenaline in my veins. It almost felt comfortable. But I was still a girl from the future.

I was the elephant in the room, no matter what happened the other Avengers and I could never truly be friends. We were too different, we could never find common ground. I missed Peeta, Gale and the others but I knew that I was fighting for them.

_Run my little heroes, _said Gaea as her face appeared on the walls, her voice sounded like bending metal. _It does not matter what you do, soon demigod blood will water the ancient lands and I will rise._

_Come to me, you do not belong here, _the Earth Mother said. I realized that she spoke directly to me, Gaea had possessed me once before. Could I still be her Endgame?

While I was possessed I had seen the goddess's plans, I had seen what she planned to do to the world. The natural disasters and the chaos she planned to unleash, it had been too terrifying to tell the others. And then there was the boy with curly black hair and babyish face.

Gaea's face disappeared and four men dressed in suits blocked our path. They looked normal except for there golden eyes. _We will live again, _one hissed as they took out guns.

Percy got to the first man and smashed the flat end of his sword against the man's temple and watched him crumble to the floor. I took out my bow and nearly drew an arrow before I stopped myself, I was never going to kill non-monsters again.

Instead I used the bow as a club and hit the second man on the head hard enough to knock out but not to kill. The third man held his gun to my face but I grabbed his hands and twisted before I kicked in his knee.

Blood lust rushed into my mind as I held my elbow to his neck. I remembered how easy it was to send an arrow into Cato's chest and killed him.

_How petty, can't even muster the courage to kill, _hissed the golden eyed man. I held back my Hunger Games bred instincts and punched the man out.

"Come on Katniss!" yelled Percy from up ahead in the hall. I ran past the four unconscious men and joined up with the group. Soon we turned a corner and came face to face with the blonde archer we had encountered in Alaska.

I immediately readied my own bow and waited to loosen an arrow if I had to. The man was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't read his eyes for signs of flinching.

"Stand down Agent Hawkeye," ordered the man who stud next to him. The man was bald with a withered face and dark skin, a black eye-patch covered on of his eyes. The archer did what he was told and I too lowered my bow.

The eye-patch man moved forward. "I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You must have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them," said the man.

Just then three more men entered the room. "Hey, aren't those the kids from Alaska?" asked the first man, he wore a leather jacket and had toned build. His light hair and chiseled facial features made him look like a victor.

"No this is the traveling acting troop that I invited to my tower," replied the other man in an arrogant tone. He was well groomed with black hair and goatee.

"Well hello beautiful. Tony Stark at your service!" said the man as he extended his hand. I took it and instead of shaking my hand he leaned in a kissed it before giving a wink.

The third man who had long blonde hair and a beard huffed. "Come now, we have a lot to talk about," said Director Fury as he began to walk away.

Suddenly I succumbed to a massive headache. It felt like white hot liquid metal had been infused with my brain, tears began to form in my eyes and held my throbbing head in my hands.

_Katniss Everdeen. You will be the first to die._

* * *

_I just finished The Mark of Athena and loved the sad ending so I decided to do a little bit of it with this chappie. Also a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, can you guys figure out all of the foreshadow?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! :P_


	7. SHIELD & Swords

_theHuntress101, Ninjaxsketcheartx, Fygrrl, AklFin2, thatgirlcraycray, yin-yang girl12 and SummerSpirit18 desirve thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**Jason Grace**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**4 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

"Katniss are you okay?" I asked. Future girl had fallen behind, she held her head in her hands like she was in pain. Maybe she had time travel lag.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Her skin was so pale it was almost stark white and her eyes were filled with pain and tears.

I didn't think much more about it as Director Fury led us into a conference room. On the wall was an eagle logo that read Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, so that's what SHIELD stud for.

"Hey Dr. Banner we lost you back there in Alaska," joked Tony Stark to a man with curly hair and glasses who had just shown up, I didn't remember seeing him.

"The Other Guy got a little side tracked," replied Dr. Banner, the other team laughed but I could figure out how that was funny. And where was the green giant?

We all sat down and I was sort of surprised that there were enough seats for all sixteen of us. "First off I would like to introduce the Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, Black Widow and Hawkeye," said Director Fury.

"Are you guys superheroes or something?" I asked as I felt deja vu. There is no way it was a coincidence their team was named the Avenger, Minerva-oops I mean Athena- said we would need allies.

Tony Stark cleared his throat and spoke. "Yep we're, how did you put it Nick? Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Anyway, Cap here was a WWII science project who was frozen in ice for seventy years, Thor is the Norse god of thunder, Dr. B turns into a green rage monster when he's angry, Hawks and B.W. are master assassins and then there is me industrial genius and billionaire," he explained.

"About two months ago Thor's brother Loki tried to take control of Earth by using a mystical object called the Tesseract to open a portal over Manhatten and allow an alien army to invade before we stopped them. Now Loki escapes and we run into you kids in Alaska, I highly doubt you were tourists," said Black Widow. Being called "kids" by her stung like a spear to the arm.

Our team went silent, all these similarities were unsettling. "That's impossible. Three months ago mother earth face Gaea tried the same thing with her own army of monsters to destroy Olympus, we beat her but in four days she will awaken again. And I've never heard of Thor or Loki,' explained Percy, who looked tense with worry.

More silence. I waited for someone to jump out and say "Gotcha good!". "The truth lies somewhere in between. New York was invaded by Gaea then by Loki a month later, the reason that each prevailing team remained oblivious of the other battle is because of an ancient treaty between Jupiter and Odin. Isn't that right Thor?" said Fury.

All eyes went to the buff blonde dude. "He is correct. Many years ago when Rome invaded Nordic lands the two pantheons were also at war. Eventually the Romans prevailed and the two sky-fathers signed a treaty banishing Asgardians from Earth to space where we have resided ever since," he told with a harsh and bitter tone, resentful, vengeful.

"If my brother were to be working with Gaea then the treaty would be broken and war would again erupt between Asgard and Olympus," Thor warned.

"Hold on one second. Let me get this straight, there are a bunch of gods and two of them want to destroy the world in four days. And the only thing standing in their way is us and a bunch of teenagers, sounds good to me," interjected Tony.

"Yes Tony. In fact I haven't been completely honest with any of you. I knew about both pantheons long before today, you see I am a son of Athena. I went to Camp Half Blood before striking it out on my own," Fury said.

I sighed before speaking. "And there is more to it, Gaea has these children, Giants. They can only be killed by humans and gods working together," I explained.

Without warning my head began to sear again, it felt like someone had ordered my brain sunny side up. I nearly cried from the intensity of the pain. Then I heard laughter, cruel and wicked laughter, Gaea's laughter like the Wicked Witch of The West.

_Four days, _she reminded us. Then the headache was gone and I looked up to see that not only I had been affected. I wished then that I could find Gaea and punch her in the face.

"Well then let's get going, you all need to prove worthy of SHIELD," said Fury as if Gaea was nothing.

* * *

**Carter Kane**

My head still throbbed as we were led out of the conference room, from the confusion and from Gaea's latest message. It was bad enough she was awakening in the first place, did she really have to remind us?

We were led into a gymnasium the size of a normal house. There were all sorts of training contraptions and weapon stocked shelves. Horus would love this place.

"Let us begin. Carter will go first," said Director Fury. I wondered who I would fight, Tony didn't look like much nor did Dr. Banner. Thor and Captain America seemed like good warriors but Hawkeye was an archer and I hate archers.

"So who I am fighting?" I asked, just had to put it out there.

Black Widow stepped forward. "If its a fight you want then I'm your girl," she said, great. I wasn't under the impression that girls were weak, I couldn't even beat Sadie or Zia, but the red head scared me.

"How do you want to fight? Swordplay? Taek Won Do? Kung Fu? Judo?" she asked, I didn't even know half that stuff.

"Swordplay," I answered sheepishly. I saw Black Widow (seriously that is one weird codename) smile and pick up a samurai katana and I pulled out my khopesh which was sort of awkwardly dented after the Battle of New York.

She charged with lighting speed and I didn't even have time to react. By the time I began to charge she grabbed my shirt and used my momentum to crash me to the ground, she didn't even use her sword.

Pain swelled in my back and the wind was knocked out of me. I was already on the floor five seconds into the battle. Was I really that weak?

I got up again and charged, our swords clashed a few times but she kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the floor for a second time as my stomach seared, as if something had filled my insides with hot coals.

Soft, that was what I had become, soft as a marshmallow (Mmm, marshmallows). Unlike the others who had powers or skills I just had swordplay and even that wasn't on par with Black Widow. I owed all my success to Horus, without the falcon god I was weak.

I wondered what Sadie would do, probably utter a clever spell or harness the power of Isis to win. Getting up was harder than I though but I managed.

"Go Carter!" I heard Sadie cheer. That gave me a boost of confidence and I faced Black Widow again.

Black Widow smirked in delight, I charged first and tried to catch her off-guard. But apparently she off-guard wasn't in her dictionary. Sparks literally flew as our blades met in an intense struggle.

She slashed and almost took off my head before I ducked, I could actually see my reflection in the polished steel blade. Kind of cool actually.

I fought back repeating Horus's mental lessons in swordplay over and over in my mind. I saw a time of weakness and brought my khopesh down hard which broke her sword in half.

She did seem fazed by her broken weapon because she launched a punch that connected with my nose. Agony clawed up my face as warm blood gushed from my broken nose. Black Widow had taken it to far.

I reeled my fist back and unleashed the Fist of Horus that slammed the red head to the wall. I felt a sense of victory as she fell down limp to the floor before groaning and slowly getting up. I had won.

"Carter let me see your nose," said Sadie as she rushed up to me. A "Congrats" or "Good job" would have been better.

Sadie put her hand on my nose and her fingers began to glow. She took her hand off and there was no more pain, my broken nose had been fixed.

"When did you learn to heal?" I asked, seriously she needed to start telling me these things.

"Some of us would rather spend our time reading on magic then playing basketball brother dear," replied Sadie.

Black Widow came up to me and instead of punching my lights out she grinned. "Good job Carter, not many people can beat me," she said and extended her hand. I grabbed it but she twisted my hand, revenge.

Then Tony spoke. "Hey Annabeth, you seem like a smart girl. You want to take a tour of my tower?"

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Voices In The Night

**Annabeth Chase**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**4 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

Tony Stark's tour was nothing short of thought provoking. The self sustaining energy system he had installed in the tower was fascinating, maybe I could build one at Camp Half-Blood.

We were in his lab where he was explaining the mechanics of his Iron Man armor when I noticed something. In a glass case was a golden staff with a brilliant blue light glimmering at its tip.

"That was Loki's staff," explained Tony.

"Thor's brother, the one who tried to take over the world?" I asked.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, he used that to control the Tesseract. He also used it to kill one of my best friends," he answered sadly, his head hung low. I felt ashamed of myself for even asking.

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely, I knew what it was like to lose friends, Luke for example. "What is the Tesseract?" I asked.

"Here I'll show you," he said as he typed a few things into his computer. A hologram appeared in the air, it was a cube that glowed in the same blue light as Loki's staff.

"Its basically a mystic square that contains nearly unlimited cosmic energy, last time Loki used it to open a portal across the universe," he explained, a chill went down my spine. Unlimited cosmic energy, my mom warned that Gaea would need more energy to rise. Could the Tesseract be what she was after?

"You don't seem the least bit disturbed about the Greek gods being real?" I inquired, it took me a while myself to comprehend the reality of other gods, mainly Norse and Egyptian.

Tony chuckled. "After what I've been through nothing surprises me," he said with a charismatic smirk. "

"Oh look at the time, its dinner," continued Tony. I would have to tell Percy about what my concerns, maybe he could help ease my mind in a pointless Seaweed Brain kind of way.

Tony walked me down to the dining room where the others were already congregated. I saw Percy and low and behold, Max sat right next to him.

Animosity and angst crept through me like a one two punch, I wanted so badly to tackle Max and punch her in the face for stealing my boyfriend. And I wanted so badly to rush up to Percy and make sure he was still mine.

I did none of those things and silently sat down on the seat across from Percy. In the corner of my eye I could see Carter stuff his face with food, suddenly I didn't feel like eating.

"How is it going Annabeth?" asked Percy with a smile. Despite my fears I told Percy about the Tesseract and about how that might be the key to Gaea's rising.

"Wow, so we just have to get the Tesseract from Loki and we're golden! Great job Wise Girl," he replied when I finished with a Seaweed Brain smile which melted all my relationship doubt in an instant. Percy still loved me, I could just tell.

After a mostly silent dinner I was led to a room shared with the other Avenger girls. I got to bunk with Sadie which I wasn't opposed to. Soon I fell into sleep's cradle and my nightmares began.

First came Gaea's laughter, a dark and dry tune that I had become all to familiar with. _You amuse me Annabeth Chase, too concerned with your empty romance to see the real danger, _he hissed.

My subconscious mind was flooded with an image of Max and Percy, their arms wrapped around each other. Then they began to kiss, their lips locked in loving embrace.

Their kissing became fiercer and hot tears fell freely. "Percy no!" I cried out in sorrow.

_Percy no! _mimicked Gaea. _You truly are pathetic, your knowledge of my plan will not aid you. Not even your famous mother could figure out the Tesseract. _

The scene in my mind shifted to the edge of a cliff, the sky was dark but I could see my mother Athena and another figure, Thor.

_Thor I know about the treaty separating our worlds but you must help me. Gaea seeks to awaken again and I know that she is allies with your brother. They wish to use the Tesseract to feed the rising, I've tried to understand the weapon but I cannot, _said my mother.

_I can't help you Athena, even if I were to go against the All-Father's orders I do not understand the Tesseract either, I am sorry you risked war between the gods for nothing, _replied Thor.

_Very well, I understand. Soon I will be calling on my team, in time you may meet them and the two Avenger teams must unite to defeat Gaea. Please try not to smite them, _Athena replied.

The scene faded and I woke up frantically huffing and sweating. I got up out of bed and walked into the hall, there was a footstep and I whirled around with knife ready to see Jason with a glass of chocolate milk clutched in his hand.

The son of Jupiter gave a "T'sup" gesture before he disappeared behind a corner. I continued to walk until I was on a large platform that jettisoned out into the New York night.

As I looked out into the twinkling skyline I wondered what Percy was dreaming about.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

The nightmares began again that night, why couldn't I count sheep for once? What bothered me was Annabeth's theory about Gaea using some Norse weapon to fuel herself and awaken.

I had put it so that getting the Tesseract from Thor's brother was going to be a piece of cake but 1). We didn't know where Loki or his cube was, 2). There were still more Giants out there, and 3). Gaea had something about demigod blood that really concerned me.

_Why if it isn't Percy Jackson, my favorite hero. I congratulate you on your victories young son of Poseidon. But your efforts are useless, I will rise despite your best attempts to stop me, _whispered Gaea. Like I hadn't heard that one before.

_What? You doubt me? Maybe you need a demonstration of my power, I know. Your sweet Annabeth Chase! _laughed Gaea. My dream changed from darkness to a dim room where I saw Annabeth chained.

She moaned sickly and looked up at me, her eyes were empty. Suddenly a swarm of spiders rushed in from all sides and covered Annabeth, she screamed and screamed. I knew she hated spiders so with my sword I began to hack at the mass of spiders.

I heard another sound, a rushing sound. Soon the room was flooded with water, the water was cool but it burned my skin like acid. I tried to breath in the water but I couldn't, I began to drown.

_Do not worry Percy, I will not let you die yet. You see, I have promised my son Polybotes that you would be his pet so that your father Poseidon can see you on a leash before he is destroyed, _said Gaea.

Panic filled me as I suffocated under the pressure of the acidic water. _The others do not matter to me, even Jason Grace and his sister are nothing. They will all die, but you are different._

Something wrapped around my neck and squeezed, a leash. My panic reached a new high as I scratched and pulled at the least which wouldn't budge, things started to get hazy.

_I plan to keep you alive until I rise. Olympus shall fall and you will witness your team fail, then you have my permission to die, _hissed Gaea. The water drained from the scene and I standing in a Manhattan street.

I spotted Annabeth, her hand reached out to grab mine. Carter and Katniss were also there but they all looked to be slowed, as if they moved through molasses. Then they turned to ash and were lost in the wind.

Smoke filled the air, fires roared across the city, glass and debris fell from skyscrapers like rain. New York, my home was being torn apart. The ground began to move and the city started to sink, the earth was swallowing the city.

I heard a loud crack and saw the Empire State Building collapsed and crashed to the ground. I raised my hands helplessly as the tower slammed into me.

The impact jolted me out of Gaea's vision and I shot up covered in sweat. I looked around to see the others sleeping soundly, Walt was even drooling.

I got out of bed and stepped onto the cold floor, then I walked out of the room and onto a out-hanging platform where I spotted Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl," I greeted softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. The eliminated STARK logo below us gave light and I could see the Empire State Building in the distance.

"Did Gaea send you visions too?" I asked. It was bad enough that I had the nightmares but Gaea had no right to mess with my girlfriend.

"Yeah, hey Percy be honest with me. Do you have a thing for Max?" she asked. The questioned stabbed me like a flaming dagger. How could she think that?

"No. there is no way in the world I would ever leave you for anyone, Gaea couldn't even tear us apart," I assured. The I dove in a kissed her, soon I was lost in the warmth and happiness of the lip lock.

"I believe you," she whispered. "Hey Seaweed Brain, I've been thinking and we need a strategy if we're going to stop Gaea. Its obvious that the best place for her to keep the Tesseract where the Giants are."

"Sounds good but then there's Loki," I replied.

Annabeth frowned. "True but still," she said. Even in complex thought she looked beautiful, I could never fall for another girl.

Then I began to discuss battle strategy with the girl I loved deep into the night.

* * *

_Review questions: Which story do you like better AA1 or AA2 and why?_

_REVIEW!_


	9. The God of Mischief

_Thanks to thatgirlcraycray, SummerSpirit18, Guest, Ninjaxsketcheartx and theHuntress101 for reviewing chapter 8! Now on to the chapter (you guys don't want to read my rants)._

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**_  
_

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

It was well past midnight when I finally succumbed to sleep and even then my mind was still awake with a flurry of thoughts. _Katniss Everdeen. You will be the first to die. _the voice had said.

The eerie prophecy had ate away at me all day, it invaded every thought and consumed my emotions. I had known that I would die many times. I had known I would starve to death in District 12, I had known I would be killed in the Games. But this was different, it was frightening.

I admit, I was afraid and fear was something I could not afford. Even though I knew Gaea was trying to make me break I was scared, I had never been this scared before.

My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep like I had forced myself to do countless times. I expected more visions but my dreams where blank, it felt oddly serene as my mind fell deeper into subconsciousness.

The dream shifted to a man I had never seen before, he had long black hair and piercing blue eyes and wore a strange horned helmet. In his hand he held a blue cube that glowed brilliantly, he grinned.

_Go forward my ally. You have the power, now do what must be done, _whispered Gaea's cruel voice. The man turned away from the cube and seemed to look directly at me.

_I will uphold my part of our deal Gaea. But after Olympus is destroyed you must help me take my rightful place as king of Asgard, _replied the man.

_Do not worry Loki, soon you will have what you desire. But what about the girl, Katniss Everdeen, she has seen my plans and must be eliminated, _hissed Gaea.

_She will die along with her friends, once I have my staff back your awakening will be assured. In the meantime let us show Ms. Everdeen a glimpse of her fate, _said Loki, I realized that he was talking to me.

The scene shifted to a shadowy image, I saw the faint figure of a girl, none other then me. Someone, a boy, approached me from behind and stabbed me with his sword. My vision dropped and I saw me, lying in a pool of blood, pale and a shell of my former self.

I woke up to the silence of night, everyone else was sound asleep. I got out of bed quietly as not to disturb the others. The cool floor sent a jolt up my spine as I walked out of the room and began to wander the halls.

My dream kept repeating in my mind, I was scared more than I ever wad before. I spotted a room with the lights on and walked in to see the handsome light haired man I had seen earlier, Captain America.

"Oh, sorry," I said embarrassed, it wasn't like me to sneak up on people unless I wished to kill them.

"Its okay. Why don't you sit down, my name is Steve Rodgers. And who might you be?" he asked kindly as he pulled out a chair next to him.

I sat down. "Katniss Everdeen, I'm from the future," I answered, it seemed that those words defined me in this world. I wasn't a demigod or magician, just a girl from the future.

Steve looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Hmmm, well there is no shame in that. I for one was a solider, a super solider before I crashed a plane into a glacier and was frozen. And that was seventy years ago," he said remorseful, as if he regretted his life. I knew the feeling.

"Here have this," he said as he pulled out something and handed it to me, it was a brown rectangle with the word "Hershey's" printed in big letters on top. I found a seem and unwrapped it, it was chocolate. I took a bit and was lost in the sweet creaminess of the candy.

We both laughed at my chocolate mouth. I spotted a shield propped against a wall, it was round with a white star in the center surrounded by red, white and blue circles.

"You were a symbol to your friends weren't you? It must be hard," I asked as I showed him my Mockingjay pin. I knew all to well what being a symbol meant, for people to want to rally and fight besides you. It wasn't glorious in the slightest, the pressure to be perfect was almost unbearable.

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself, that's what old FDR once said," replied Steve. I thought about what he said, _Nothing to fear but fear itself. _

I got up out my chair. "Thanks for the advice, and the chocolate," I said before turning back towards my room.

"No problem," he smirked. FDR, whoever he was, had been right. I had nothing to fear but the fear I was feeling. At that realization all of my fear seemed to melt away.

I was ready to die if I had to. But I would go down only after I shot one last arrow into Gaea's eye so that she could feel the vengeance of Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

There was no way I could go to sleep, not for all the money in the world. I couldn't go back to Gaea's visions, they were too much.

Horrified was not even close to what I felt, cold sweat covered my body every time I thought about the visions. It was like Mother Earth had me on a leash, and I didn't like the leash.

A cool breeze flowed through my feathers as I crouched in the windowsill. I took a deep breath and flew off into the night sky.

I felt free as I soared over New York, the city seemed unchanged despite the two invasions. And to think my life was insane before the Avengers!

The Empire State Building glowed as I circled around it a few times. The gods were to messed up to help us know, I felt a pit in my stomach as realized that we were on our own.

I flew across the New York Bay to Staten Island, it was a nice place, more suburban with white picket fences and everything. Maybe after all this was over the Flock could settle down here, that would be nice.

"Yeah right," I laughed. There was no way the life of Max Ride and Co. would ever be normal and the craziness would never be over.

I landed in a quit neighborhood and walked down the sidewalk. I rounded a corner and saw my path blocked by a wall of Erasers, human-wolf hybrids. And in front of them was Ari.

That was impossible, completely impossible. Ari was dead, I had seen him die twice. Once in the New York sewers when I accidentally broke his neck and then in Germany when he expired. I had never been fond of my half-brother, one minute he would be fighting me and the next he would be fighting with me.

"Wazzup Max? Glad to see me?" asked Ari with a wolfish grin.

I was speechless. "What's wrong sister, don't you want a family reunion? You couldn't wait to get rid of me but now I'm back and I've got orders to kill you sis," said Ari, his Eraser buddies yipped in excitement.

"Which side are you even on Ari? One minute your with me the next you not," I replied with a sneer, would I fight or would a fly?

Ari smiled. "I'm wherever the power is Max, and right now the power is with Mother Earth. I really don't want to kill you sister but its Loki's orders, nothing personal. Although I will enjoy kicking your ass," he said. At that the Erasers charged.

I grabbed a wad of the closest Eraser's fur and broke his canine jaw. I then slammed my elbow into another one's ribs, all the time my eyes were locked on Ari.

Three more Erasers tackled me to the floor, the musky stench of my enemies made me sick. I punched an Eraser in the knee and he crumbled to the floor. I wrapped my arms around a second wolf-man's head and broke his nose with my knee.

"Ari!" I roared as I charged through his army and grabbed him by the collar. Another Eraser put his arm over my neck but I shoved him off, I wanted Ari and nothing more. Blood lush filled me as my mind and body were in full battle mode.

I slugged Ari in the face and watched blood flow from his nose. He retaliated by slapping me hard on the face, rage filled his eyes. I put my hands on his throat and Ari put his hands around mine, we both began to chock each other.

"Go back to hell!" I shouted as I pushed him to the floor. At that Ari transformed into a man with long, dark hair and blue eyes. He grabbed me by the neck and raised me off the floor.

The man laughed as I squirmed in his grip. "I am Loki of Asgard," he said. "You impress me Maximum Ride, I was wise to chose you to help me retrieve my staff."

"I'll never help you," I croaked, I felt a cold chill crawl up my body. I was covered in a case of ice, helplessly I tried to free myself from the god but it didn't work.

Suddenly Loki changed form again, he had brown hair and wings, he had turned into me. "Oh but you will," he said in my voice. "Take her away," Loki/Fake Max barked to the Erasers. They looked confused at first but obeyed and hauled me away.

I couldn't do anything as Loki, disguised as me, flew off.

* * *

_The suspense is mounting, dun dun dun. Questions for reviewing:_

_1). Do the characters seem OOC?_

_2). Do you guys like the character interactions (Percy/Annabeth/Max, Katniss & Captain America)?_

_3). Why are you even reading this (seriously why is this and AA1 so good)?_


	10. Maximum Ride, The Traitor

_Wow 10 chapters! Thanks to SummerSpirit18, theHuntress101 and Ninjaxsketcheartx for reviewing "The God of Mischief"! There is a quick survey at the end of this chappie and please don't answer IDK, that really irks me!_

* * *

**Fang **

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

My name is Fang, unusual yes but it was my name. I had chosen it myself back when we first escaped the School, I was eleven then. My inspiration had come from the coyotes I had seen in the forests around our house, I hand been foolish and tried to fight one once to prove myself to Max. I remembered the gleaming white coyote fangs, that was how I became Fang.

_I should have named myself Dylan McHottie, _I thought as I got out of bed. Max and I always got up at the same time, it was our unspoken ritual so that we could spend time alone with each other.

But now, now that we were tasked with saving the world, time with each other seemed impossible. Even since we were "assembled" all Max had talked about was her previous adventure and praised the other Avengers. I was sick of hearing how Sadie could blow up entire armies of monsters with one spell or how Percy could control the oceans.

_Come to me, _said a hushed, earthy voice. It was Gaea, I had never come face to face with the tyrannical earth goddess but I knew it was her trying to tempt me, just like Max.

I ignored Mother Earth and walked out of bed, it was an eerie feeling, having Gaea speak to me when she planned to destroy the world in three days. I liked the world and wasn't excited to see it fall.

Silently I crept out of the room as not to disturb the others who were still asleep. _Come to me, I will give you power, _whispered Gaea. I hadn't told Max but secretly I had been wondering, thinking about powers. Even among the Flock I wasn't powerful, Angel could read and control minds for pete's sake, all I could do was blend into my surroundings and disappear. The demigods and magicians had the power, they could easily rip my eyeballs out if they chose.

In the kitchen I found Max, not that wasn't unexpected, Max loved the kitchen. She saw me and smiled, a sweet smile that made me melt.

"Good morning, babe," she said. That was weird, she never called me "babe" let alone anything positive. Maybe she was in a good mood. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"Since when do you cook? I don't want to die here," I answered. Max giggled, a girly giggle which was defiantly normal. Max usually laughed like a bellowing walrus.

"I can pour you a bowl of cereal, silly," she replied. Max was acting off and my oh-ow radar was going off the charts but I ignored it, big mistake.

I loved Max and I'm sure she loved me as well, but after all the craziness in my life "doubt" and "love" could be used in the same sentence. Maybe I was just going nuts.

Suddenly Max was leaning close to me, she took my head in her hands and looked me straight in the eyes. I could have sworn that for a second her brown eyes flashed to icy blue, W-E-I-R-D.

Then she kissed me which hit like a charging bull made of roses, fireworks when off in my brain as I smelt her mint perfume, wait Max didn't wear perfume. Soon however I was again lost in the kiss as Max put her hands behind me and moved down and... wow.

I broke away from her embrace, part of me wanted to keep on kissing her but my more logic half (some would argue I have none) told me something was off. She kissed me again and I taste peach lip gloss, now I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked with an odd look in her eyes. On the surface it seemed like concern but if you pulled back the layers you could see cold amusement.

"The way your acting is what's wrong Max. First you call me babe, then I smell mint perfume and taste peaches when we kiss! Its like your some other person!" I snapped.

Max laughed savagely, like I was a punchline. "I'm sorry, that was harsh. I'm just trying something new Fang," she said while twirling her hair. "We all have to make choices, like who we want to be and who we want to be with."

Somehow I knew she wasn't referring to me. "Max you can't seriously be thinking about joining Gaea, you know what she's planning," I said as I grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.

She looked away defensively. "Fang I'm in this just like you are. And sorry if you don't like what I'm doing but I still love you," Max assured but she didn't seem genuine. She gave me a final kiss before leaving.

I decided to follow her, something was up with my girlfriend, if she even was that anymore. Sherlock Fang, maybe that should have been my name. I rounded a corner to see something that made my blood boil.

Max was making out with Jason Grace.

* * *

**Thalia Grace**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

I had seen a lot of things, from rabid hell-hounds (trust me Underworld Rabies is nasty) to what people do behind pine trees. But nothing shocked me more then when I saw my little brother kiss Max the Mutant, my jaw literally dropped.

Part of me said "go Jason" while the other part said "ewww". On a scale of 1-10 my personal shock level maxed out at 200. I looked up to see that Max's lip lock had ended and she walked away, thank the gods.

Jason stud paralyzed, by love or shock I didn't know, until he shuck his head and walked on. I saw a dark figure go after Jason, a figure with black wings.

I slammed into my brothers would be attacker and wrestled him to the floor. It was Fang, Max's dark and mysterious boyfriend or I guess he would soon be an ex-boyfriend.

"No one touches my baby brother!" I hissed as I kept Fang pinned to the floor. His eyes read rage and hurt, I had learned to read people when I was a little girl and Artemis had perfected my skills.

Fang tried to wiggle like a pathetic little worm but I held him down hard. I drew a throwing knife that I kept at all times and mouthed _"Don't make me cut you."_

"Yeah protect your brother, he kissed my girlfriend!" he snapped but I had to admit, he looked petty being pinned by a girl and all. But I was a Huntress of Artemis, I was skilled at taking down boys.

"Sorry man but your girlfriend kissed him," I explained. As soon as I was done with Fang I would find Max and punch her in the face then break her wings, Jason might be a powerful son of Jupiter but he still needed my protection.

I had let Jason down before, even though I was a little girl when he was taken away to the Romans I should have protected him, kept him safe. We could have been a family but my mother had cast him off, I would protect him now. I promised myself I would never let him down again.

Fang just glared at me for a while. "You're right. Max has been acting off I was following her, I think Gaea is messing with her and I want to help," he replied. I let go of him instantly and he got up, he was tall and handsome. Just my type, maybe if he and Max split...no I was a huntress and men were a huge no-no. But just maybe.

"Well then let's follow your girlfriend," I said. Fang's expression stayed the same, cold and serious, an expression I loved to put on to hid emotion. We retraced Max's footsteps to a large laboratory, I peered through the door to see what was going on.

Inside the lab Max approached a glass case and opened it. She raised a golden staff, the tip of the staff glowed in a blue light. The second she lifted it alarm bells went off and harsh red lights flashed on and off. She turned around and smiled.

"Max!" Fang yelled in a mix of sadness and desperation as it the real Max was buried under the Max we were seeing. Max raised the staff and a bolt of blue light shot from the staff and struck Fang.

There was the sickening smell of smoke and Fang was smashed into a wall, unconscious. Max aimed the staff at me and fired but I quickly drew Aegis, the Medusa shield deflected the blast.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus and a Huntress of Artemis, you'll have to do better then that!" I yelled as I drew my spear and charged Max.

It was me, the punk girl versus the winged girl with the super-staff. Max sort of reminded me of barbie, who I hated with a vengeance so I would take pleasure when I kicked her butt.

Max was fast, the only person I had seen move that quick was Artemis. She dodged my every attempt to shish kabob her. I tried to round house kick her in the head but I missed completely.

As if my attack was a game Max shot another blue blast, I shielded myself but the blast knocked me back. She raised her staff up over her head and brought it down on me. The blow knocked Aegis out of my hand and she blasted my spear out of the other.

The staff was raised to my face and I knew it was over, the great Thalia Grace had been beaten. But instead of blowing my brains out Max just laughed, I felt something cold and I realized my arms were in cased in ice.

_Warning, Warning, _roared the alarm. Just then the others rushed into the area; I counted Percy, Jason, Katniss, Hawkeye and Thor.

Max turned around and changed shape, no longer was she a girl but a tall man with long black hair and a horned helmet. Well, that explained a lot.

"Hello brother," said the once Max directly to Thor. I tried to break free from the ice and I felt it cracking but it still wouldn't give.

"Loki! How dare you work with Gaea!" roared Thor. Loki did a tsk, tsk but didn't even raise his staff, Thor on the other hand had his hammer ready.

"Goodbye brother," he said with a devilish smirk. With a final push I broke the ice around my arms, grabbed my spear and threw it at Loki.

I watched the spear fly as Loki disappeared, instead of striking the god it hit the ground. I had just missed him, I cursed in Greek under my breath.

Suddenly Max flew into the room, we reacted in a flash and raised our weapons to her. _I do not need to rise, your team will be destroyed by your own, _Gaea whispered in my mind. Her voice was earthly and harsh.

"Not so fast Loki!" I hissed.

* * *

_Survey:_

_1). What are some positive things about AA2 (be detailed)?_

_2). What are some negative things that I need to improve on (no flames)?_

_3). What was one chapter you liked so far (NO IDK!)?_

_4). What do you expect is going to happen?_


	11. Avengers Divided

_Thanks to BroSisStories, SummerSpirit18, Y.O.L.O So do it right and Ninjaxsketcheartx for reviewing "Maximum Ride, The Traitor"!_

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

"You filthy traitor! How dare you show yourself brother!" roared Thor. I had just escaped my tomb of ice and the Erasers before flying to this, the Avengers against me. Yikes!

I couldn't think straight, all I could focus on was the weapons pointed at me. "What?" I managed to stutter, a millions questions raced through my spinning mind. What had Loki done in my image? And why did my team want to kill me?

"Don't play your games Loki. Tell us where the Tesseract is before I give into temptation and shoot an arrow into your eye!" assured Hawkeye with his bow aimed at my face.

I was a girl of survival, heck I had eaten plenty of BBQ rats and got excited when I found a Whooper in the dumpster. So I considered my options, I could fight but even as a winged warrior I couldn't take the others. I could fly away but the two archers, Hawkeye and Katniss, had their arrows ready to snipe. I had to take the third option, to reason.

"Listen guys, its not what you think. I'm the real Max, let me explain!" I pleaded but the others didn't look like they wanted an explanation, they wanted blood. I told them what had happened last night and hoped they would see reason.

The Avengers looked confused but didn't lower their weapons. "Maybe we should cut her and see if she bleeds blood or ichor," Thalia suggested through her teeth. I gulped, if anyone scared me it was the goth girl. Why wouldn't my team believe me? They had been my second Flock but now... I didn't know.

I felt helpless, they didn't believe me and I wouldn't survive very long. "Fang ask her a question only the real Max could answer," ordered Percy as he lowered his sword, I breathed a sigh of relief. Fang would help me.

Oh Fang, he stood up and I saw a large red burn across his chest. "Tell me about the first time we kissed," he said weakly, if Loki had done this to him I would rip the god's head off.

The question was simple but I chocked on the answer, so many memories and so many emotions. "It was when we were on Long Island, Ari had come and nearly killed you. I thought you were dying so I kissed you and then you got better," I said as hot tears rolled across me cheek, we had come so far from that happy-sad moment.

"Yeah, its her," Fang said coldly. What had happened to him?

"Okay, now that this is over can we focus on Moki? He has the Tesseract and the staff," said Carter.

"Moki?" I asked confused.

Carter shrugged. "Since your the real Max and Loki is the fake Max, then Max plus Loki equals Moki. Right now its Moki 2 and Avengers 0," he explained. Typical boys.

Annabeth interjected. "Well luckily I was able to scan the staff's energy frequency into my laptop. Now I'm using SHIELD satellites to scan for them, soon we'll know exactly where the staff and Tesseract are hiding," she explained before punching in a few wording into her laptop. A map of the world flashed into the air.

"The big blue dot represents the Tesseract which is somewhere under Rome while the smaller dot is Loki's staff which is in the Berkeley Hills," she explained.

Jason gasped. "That's where Camp Jupiter is," he glanced my way but looked away immediately. What was his deal and why was it with me?

"And my brother will be there as well, I will go and face him for this is a job for a god," said Thor as he eyed his hammer.

"I'm going too and so are Jason, Thalia and Annabeth. If its a god's job than three demigods will make the job all the easier," said Percy. Thor said nothing and considered, then he nodded.

Captain America stepped forward. "Then the rest of my team will go to Rome and grab the Tesseract, you kids can stay here," he said.

"Wow buddy. Sorry but you guys need us, we've dealt with Gaea's forces before," snapped Sadie in her usual cocky tone. I had noticed that we shared that in common, and that we both loved a fight.

The star-spangled soldier sighed. "Fine but Max has to stay here, I can't have someone close to Loki endangering our mission. Hawkeye will stay and watch you," he said. I wanted so badly to protest, I was not close to Loki and I did not need to babysat.

"I'll stay to, no need to have injured old me slowing you guys down," said Fang. He didn't even look my way. I wanted so bad to talk to him, to ask what the heck was up with him.

The other Avengers parted ways and I was left with Fang and Hawkeye. "Come on kiddos," said the Avenger. I couldn't tell if he was excited to babysit or not under those shades.

* * *

**Fang **

I couldn't stand to be near Max after the Moki incident. So instead I walked out to tend to my chest wound, a vivid reminder of the god of tricks. Luckily I found a first aid kit in the kitchen.

"A one and a two, and a one two three," I said before breathing in sharply as I dosed my wound with rubbing alcohol. It didn't hurt too bad and I taped a gauze pad to the injury caused by a blast from Loki's staff.

Shirt hunting came next since my old shirt was charred and had a hole through it. But all I could find was a Stark Enterprises t shirt, not my style. I slipped my burnt shirt back on, better that then shirtless although Max would have loved that.

I walked out to the tower's main balcony and saw Max there, I wanted to fly away like the dark raven I was. Yep that was me, I wasn't a social butterfly like Nudge (thank goodness), nor was I a joker like Gazzy and Iggy, or sweet like Angel or brave like Max. I was Mr. Dark, Dark, Emotional.

"Hey Fang, what's the matter?" she said. I didn't speak at first, instead I marveled at her beauty and her spirit. I loved Max more than anything in the world except for maybe hot plates of food and kittens. But did Max really love me? She had already run off with Dylan once.

"Its not you, its Moki," I replied with a heavy sigh. I knew Moki wasn't the real Max but I kept seeing Max/Moki and Jason kiss in my mind. As if my conscious kept hitting replay on my Memory DVR.

"Oh no, Fang I'm so sorry," said Max as she but her hand to her mouth in a way that I found adorable. I had never doubted my love for Max, not for a minute.

She leaned in a kissed me, no peach lip gloss but I pulled away. I felt sick to my stomach as the memory of Moki and I kissing replayed. Its not that I had kissed Loki, that was disgusting and disturbing in its own right, its that I had kissed a lie.

Max looked up at me and slapped me hard across the face. "Fang I don't care what happened to you, get over whatever is bursting your bubble and love me!" she snapped.

Now I was kissing her, I loved her passion and ferocity. All my bottled up anger melted like candle wax to a flame, and Max was my flame. I know so poetic.

I nearly lost myself in her lips but she moved her hand down to my chest and pain shot through me as she pressed my wound. I sneered and pulled away again.

"I'm so sorry," pleaded Max, I couldn't help but smile. The brave and beautiful Maximum Ride had a soft side for me, dull and dark Fang (Insert Last Name Here).

Max placed her head on my chest, it stung but I didn't mind. Then she just hung there listening to my heart, it didn't feel weird to share my heart with her.

"Funny, I didn't know you still had a heart Fang," she said. I bent my head down and smelled Max's hair, a lovely blend of sweat and grim scent hit me. That was Max's perfume, Aqua de Bird Kid.

I smiled in contentment. "Yeah, I guess I still do. And it will always belong to you," I assured her with all honesty. I had never loved anyone other than Max, maybe there was more fish in the sea but none of them were for me.

"Ewww. I don't want all that blood but thanks for the gesture, it was sweet," she replied. Our love-fest was cut off by the roar of engines.

I looked up to see two jets rise into the sky, I waved knowing that it was the Avengers off the kick some serious butt. Then they shot off, one to Rome and one to California.

"There they go," I said. Even if I didn't get to fight in the battles I sill wanted Loki and Gaea to fall. To pay for what evils they had committed and to taste the revenge of the Avengers.

* * *

_Okay so the action will commence! I promise we'll see more of the adult Avengers in the coming chapters which will be titles "Into Darkness" parts 1,2 and 3! Also here are some questions I forgot to ask! PLEASE REVIEW! :-)_

_1). What is one thing you would love to see happen in AA2?  
2). If I were to right other stories not part of the AA series would you read them?  
3). Should I write and Avengers Assemble 3 when I finish with AA2?_


	12. Into The Dark Part 1

**Jason Grace**

**Camp Jupiter, Berkeley Hills, California.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

I was relived to finally get away from Stark Tower and more specifically Maximum Ride. Yep, that kiss just happened and my brain was spinning. I had no romantic feelings for Max, sure she was great when fighting Gaea but my heart was with Reyna and I was headed right to her and Camp Jupiter, to more confusion. Tis the life of Jason Grace.

Annabeth landed the Quin Jet gracefully behind a hill, best not to let Loki know we were there. The platform lowered and the six of us walked out.

Camp Jupiter came into view as we climbed to the top of the hill and it definitely looked like it had been attacked. Charred holes peppered the walls and weapons littered the floor.

Worry filled my already confused mind and I ran off towards my home. A trillion questions crashed into my thoughts. Had Gaea destroyed everything I held dear? Had Loki took out his revenge? Was Reyna okay?

"Jason!" called Thalia but I ignored my big sister. Worry was replaced by rage, Loki had taken my home and messed it up so I was going to mess him up.

I ran into the camp but was stopped dead in my tracks. The entire legion was standing in my way with Reyna at the head. _You shall not pass, _groaned Reyna in a voice that wasn't her own. Her eyes glowed gold and I realied the legion was possessed, just my luck._  
_

"These your Roman friends?" asked Percy as he and the other caught up. I reached for my sword but stopped myself, I was not going to fight them. But did I have a choice?

The legion growled like a giant animal. "Cheerful bunch, aren't they," muttered Annabeth as she drew her dagger. A storm cloud formed over our heads and I knew Thor was getting ready.

We had to stop Loki even if the Legion was in our way but I couldn't let them get hurt. I had an impossible choice to make, Romans or Avengers, friends or friends. I took a deep breath and drew my sword.

"I'll take care of them while you guys find Loki," I said. Thalia looked at me with concern in her eyes and then I knew, she wanted to keep me safe. Somehow that actually made me feel...well, safe.

_No, Lord Loki wishes that only his brother and the sea child shall challenge him, _groaned Reyna. I glanced at Percy and Thor, I knew the strategy Loki was using. Divide and conquer.

"Go! We can take them," shouted Annabeth. But I didn't want to take them, Percy and Thor ran off and we were left with the possessed legion.

_For Lady Gaea! _roared Reyna followed by the legion. They charged and the chaos began.

You know its really hard to fight someone you don't want to hurt. Its even harder when those people are possessed and want to decapitate you.

Suddenly someone smashed me in the ribs and I whirled around to see crazy Octavian. He tried to slash me but I blocked him and our swords were locked. Then I noticed something, his eyes weren't golden. He wasn't possessed.

I felt pure wrath boil in my veins and I kicked Octavian's knee in and pounced on him. With a vengeance I wrapped my hands around his throat and began to chock him out.

"You traitor! You sold the legion to Loki!" I roared. Octavian smiled wickedly and I felt something cold on the back of my neck. I glanced over to see Reyna holding a spear to my head. I let go of Octavian and stood up slowly like a good little kid about surrender.

"I wonder what would happen if I asked your girlfriend to kill you in the most painful way she knows how. I'm sure it'll be ugly but I'll try my best to watch," sneered Octavian.

Just as I thought it was the end of me Thalia pushed through the legion like an angry tiger. "No one touches my baby brother!" she roared before shooting down Reyna with a bolt of lightning. Octavian looked like he was about to wet himself as Thalia blasted him in the chest.

Without really thinking I rushed towards Reyna but a giant hand grabbed my shirt and threw me. I looked up to see Frank Zhang my old buddy who was, as you probably figured was possessed.

"Sorry Frank this'll hurt me as much as it'll hurt you," I said before blasting him with lightning. I went to where Reyna lay out cold and shook her. _Wake up, _I thought desperately as I kissed her.

She woke like sleeping beauty. "Get away from me Jason! I don't want to hurt you!" she snapped before her eyes turned gold again.

_We are the eidolons and we will rise! _Repossessed Reyna roared as she tried to grab me. I took the real Reyna's advice and ran away from her with a broken heart.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

Creeping around Camp Jupiter while looking for Loki was creepy enough even without the possessed campers guiding us right to him. Thor and I walked up the road to a large castle-like building, I sensed a trap.

"My brother will try to turn this battle into a game with his tricks. Try not to fall for them like a fool," said Thor. Wow, that god sure knows how to give a prep speech.

_Lord Loki awaits you, _said the final possessed camper as he pointed to the door of the building. Thor took no time to talk strategy and kicked down the door. I guess when your immortal strategy didn't really matter, demigods not so much.

"Brother! Brother show yourself!" yelled Thor as we walked inside. I clutched Riptide tighter, I had a bad feeling that Loki would try and turn us against each other like he did with Max and I did not want to be on the business end of Thor's hammer.

"I am here brother," said Loki as he walked out of the shadows. He had long black hair and icy blue eyes, he held his staff and wore his golden horned helmet which looked like an ibex was sucking his head.

"I see you have brought the sea child with you. Good, Lady Gaea wishes special treatment for him," Loki continued with a wicked smile.

"Enough of this Loki, I was merciful in New York but not today," replied Thor. Loki laughed and disappeared, I looked around frantically for the god of tricks. He reappeared, then another Loki, then another, multiple clones of Loki appeared all over the room.

"Stand fast Jackson!" shouted Thor before another Loki appeared behind me. He nearly cleaved me with his staff but I raised Riptide in a block. I went low and slashed the god's leg but he fell apart, not the real deal.

A second Loki came at me and I managed to swing my blade and watch him fall apart as well. A third Loki came, this one much quicker and we locked staff and sword. I broke free and cut his cheek, golden ichor bled from the cut. Thor noticed it as well and the other Loki clones disappeared, we had found the real one.

Loki, the real one, was a good fighter and kicked me aside but was soon met by Thor who swung his hammer with great power. I got back on my feet and charged Loki, no way was the god of thunder was going to steal my thunder.

There was no way Loki could take us both on but he managed with extreme speed, I could barely keep up unlike Thor. This was a fight for gods.

My sword was locked with Loki's staff again as Thor came with his hammer. I thought the battle was over but Loki vanished and reappeared behind us. He blasted Thor but the god shot lightning back.

While the two brother shot energy and lightning back and forth in a fire fight I reached for water. I found some in the aqueducts and caused to come forward in a wave and trap Loki in a giant sphere of water. I concentrated and froze the water, Loki had become a Lokisicle.

I didn't even have time to smile in pride before the ice sphere began to crack. There was a wave a blue light as the ice shattered and Loki was free.

"You foolish child!" roared Loki as he shot a blast of energy from his staff. It would have hit me if Thor hadn't jumped in front of me and took the blast.

"This fight is between you and me brother!" bellowed Thor who looked oddly fine. Did he actually enjoy this? The Norse gods were weird.

Loki laughed wickedly. "You don't understand Thor, this fight isn't between two brothers anymore. It is so much bigger," he said before he let out a wave of energy that sent me flying, and by extent smashing to a wall.

"I have plotted my revenge for far to long and I will not be stopped by the pitiful group you call the Avengers," jeered Loki. "Gaea shall rise and with her I will gain all the power in the universe."

Then everything went black. _Loki speaks the truth, you are over your head Percy Jackson. Come to me, I have a need for you, _began Gaea.

_Come to me._

* * *

_Sorry for the wait but I was working on a new story called "5 Halloween Tales From Camp Half-Blood" go check it out! Also and you know what I'm going to say...PLEASE REVIEW! I Like Reviews._

_Next Chapter: Into The Dark Part 2_


	13. Into The Dark Part 2

**Sadie Kane**

**Underground, Rome, Italy.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

A musty old stench hit my nose as we crept through Rome's underbelly. Iron Man was in front with a map that was supposed to lead us to the Tesseract but all it seemed to do was get us lost. Every turn of the corner looked the same as five turns ago. Friends, countrymen, Romans I really hate your city.

"We're here," announced Iron Man but all I saw was an ancient brick wall. More like Iron Dope if you ask me.

The armored Avenger raised his hand and with a bolt of light he blasted us a nice doorway. I didn't know if we were supposed to preserve the "history" or "architecture" of this dinky place but it was convenient. Thank the gods smarty pants Annabeth wasn't here, the last thing I needed was a lecture on Roman wall making.

Iron Man when through the hole in the wall followed by yours truly, Carter, Walt, Black Widow, Katniss, Captain America and Dr. Banner. I still couldn't figure out why the good doctor was on the team, maybe to help us if we got a bo-bo.

We walked into some sort of arena that reminded me of a movie I saw once, the one with the hot evil emperor and the cool general turned slave. There was a lot of blood in that movie, wait I know it was _Gladiator_ and the underground room looked like it had been ripped from the set.

The room was basically a giant sand pit with skeletons and weapons thrown around carelessly. Above our heads cages housing snarling animals dangled from chains. At the far end of the arena was a super-sized throne fit for an emperor and seated at that throne was none other than our old buddy Alyconeus.

"Welcome, welcome!" bellowed the giant. "I see you have fallen right into my trap, Mother Gaea knew you would come. It is unfortunate that you all must die but mother only wishes to keep the demigods and seeing as they are not here I will slaughter you like animals."

"You can't take us all!" shouted Captain America. It was heroic yes but the giant flung his head back and laughed as if it was funny.

Alyconeus smiled wickedly. "But I won't have to," he growled. Suddenly I heard a moan coming from Dr. Banner only it wasn't really him, he was transforming. He grew taller and taller, his skin turned green and he became so muscular that his shirt ripped. So he was the green monster, figures.

He turned towards the rest of us with murderous rage in golden eyes, he would have surely charged if Carter, in his fifteen foot Horus avatar form, hadn't got him in a head lock. I heard a charging sound and turned just to see iron Man aim his hands at me. He fired but Captain America jumped in with his shield.

"Go! I'll take care of Tony!" he yelled and I didn't argue. My head swirled in all directions and the chaos, Black Widow was cornered by hungry hyenas (Somehow that made me feel giddy) while Walt and Katniss were busy with a hydra leaving Alcyoneus to me. Bloody hell.

"Ah the enchantress Gaea wishes me to chain you so your magic can make Loki's army," said the giant as I faced him alone. Suddenly a XXL rocket launcher appeared above his shoulder and he took aim at me.

_Sadie let me in! _demanded Isis but I was to focused on the rocket launcher's barrel staring me in the face. I shook my head and thought, _Okay Isis don't let me die._

Power filled my body just as the giant shot a rocket my way, I simply raised my hand and stopped the explosive mid-air. "I am Sadie Kane and I am Isis! Fear me giant!" I roared as I glowed with magic. With my new power I turned the rocket around and sent it back.

The explosion didn't even make me flinch but Alyconeus seemed really ticked off when he emerged from the smoke. "I can't be killed Sadie Kane, Rome is now my homeland!" he roared, that gave an idea.

I opened a portal right under the giants feet and he fell through, well not exactly he was still clawing at the sand to get out so I decided to help him.

"That portal leads to the Nile River, have a nice trip!" I jeered as I conjured a rainbow ball of magic in my hand. Alyconeus begged and threatened but I shot him down anyway and watched his ashes fly thorough the portal and into the Nile.

"I am Sadie Kane Giant Slayer!" I yelled in triumph.

* * *

**Captain America**

"Tony this isn't you!" I pleaded as Iron Man continued to blast me with his energy blasts. My shield was made of the strongest metal know to man but I still worried that if this went on much longer Tony's suit would melt it.

"Come on where are the snark remarks about me being a Capsicle or not knowing what Star Trek is?" I asked again, somewhere the real Tony was there no matter how annoying. I just needed him to come to his senses.

I spotted a sword on the ground and toke it. The army hadn't taught me to use swords but I swung, the sword shattered on impact. So much for that idea.

Iron Man kept firing. "Tony Stark is no more, we have possessed him and will use his body and his armor to serve Lady Gaea. You stand in the way and must be eliminated," said Tony in a ominous voice that obviously wasn't his.

"You mean that Earth Lady everyone keeps talking about? Tony there is only one God and he doesn't want you to do this," I replied before shielding myself from another blast.

Iron Man stopped firing. "You are correct, Lady Gaea would want me to do this," he said before blasting off and taking me with him. I tried to stop him but it was too late before we slammed into the wall.

"Now that you are weakened I will end you," my enemy said thinking I was done for but I was a super soldier. Just as Iron Man fired a kill shot I dodged and in desperation grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. I looked at the gold and red helmet just as Tony with his face showing and eyes glowing gold turned.

"Sorry Tony," I apologized just before I brought the helmet down on his head. He crumbled to the floor and was out cold, I threw his helmet back for when he woke up with a huge headache.

_BLAM!_ The sound of gunfire, a sound I was all too familiar with. I turned to see the others fighting a monster, the beast had the body of a lizard and about fifty snake like heads. A hydra.

Black Widow shot one of the heads but as soon as it was blown apart two new heads formed. A remembered the myth of Hercules who had to burn the stumps of the heads but that was just a myth.

"Earth to Captain! Earth to Captain! Give us a hand would ya!" snapped the British girl, was her name Katie? No it was Sadie.

I looked around for some sort of fire but what I found was a soldier's best friend, not MREs (Meals Ready To Eat, those are nasty) but a rocket launcher, human sized. I grabbed the weapon and aimed at the beast.

The hydra blew up and splattered the others with goop. "Gross! Steve I am going to kill you!" snapped Black Widow as she tried to shake the hydra blood off.

Suddenly the Hulk and Falcon Head crashed in on us. Falcon Head screeched and Hulk roared before landing punches on each other but Falcon Head began to shrink until he was Carter Kane again.

"Carter!" yelled Sadie. She reached out her hand a suddenly Hulk was trapped in a force field of blue light and he began to return to his human form.

I looked at her in disbelief and she just grinned. "Magic, you get used to is," she explained before bringing down the barrier on a shirtless Dr. Banner.

"What happened?" he groaned weakly. We then had a quick laugh before getting back to work. A glow caught my eye and I saw the Tesseract in a golden vase.

"There it is, lets get it!" yelled Sadie while pointing. However the chamber began to shake and the sides began to crack. Evil laughter rung from the earth.

_Run, run, run my heroes! Leave the Tesseract and save yourselves, I will have you soon enough!_ said a ghastly voice. The rumbling of the earth masked the screams and shouts of the team.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled before to Tony who was still out cold. I picked him up and began to run as he began to wake up, I was never going to here the end of this.

"Let go of me Steve!" shouted Tony as he pounded on my back. I ignored him and with the others ran out of the chamber just as it collapsed.

We ran until we got onto the jet and Black Widow took us up into the sky. "So...We lost the Tesseract," said Katniss dully.

"Let's just hope the others had more luck than us," I replied.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, blame Hurricane Sandy and blackouts! Up next Into The Dark Part 3 and a cliffhanger y'all will never see coming! Review, please._


	14. Into The Dark Part 3

**Percy Jackson**

**Camp Jupiter, Berkeley Hills, California.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

_Come to me, your blood is needed for me to waken, _Gaea whispered softly in my throbbing head (being slammed to a wall will do that to you).

"No," I muttered as my eyes opened slowly. I hauled myself up and grabbed Riptide, everything was sort of hazy and I was limping a little.

A bolt of lightning shot just over my head and blasted the wall. That sure got me into the alert, I smelt smoke and checked my hair with was slightly burnt.

I looked up to see Thor and Loki clashing in a brilliant battle of flashing energy and thunder. I was way out of me league (and I didn't have my Charizard).

"Poseidon help me," I mumbled, oh wait than I remembered my daddy couldn't help me because he was split between his Greek and Roman forms. Oh goody.

It was pure madness but I charged forward anyway I had taken down Kronos, Loki would've been a piece of cake. But apparently the god of mischief didn't get my memo.

As soon as he spotted me I got a welcome blast from his staff that knocked me back. There was a horrible pain where the had hit.

"Give up brother, you may have been stronger but I was always far smarter!" jeered Loki. That was funny, Thor was a dumb thug just like Ares only he has hair.

Just then I spotted something glowing in the air in front of me, it grew into the shape of my dad's symbol. His trident, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe.

Without thinking much about it I grabbed the trident for I had used it once before in the Battle of New York. "Hey Loki!" I shouted, both gods turned to see me.

"No, that's impossible!" hissed Loki.

"Percy what are you doing?" asked Thor.

"Hasta la vista you jerk!" I shouted in triumph before thrusting the trident into the earth. Immediately the ground began to rubble fiercely. My dad wasn't called Earth-Shaker for nothing.

The floor began to shatter into pieces and the building began to collapse. "You fool!" roared Loki as he became a ball of black fire and charged towards me. I didn't flinch, not for Loser Loki and gave him a taste of Riptide but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on!" shouted Thor and I began to run out the building which collapsed behind us. We kept running as fast as we could as New Rome itself began to fall apart. I wondered if mortals would notice this earthquake, probably not.

I ran like a maniac chasing after a giant hot dog till I crashed into Jason. "What did you do?" he shouted as we got up, I sort of felt bad for destroying his camp. Could Romans even carry grudges?

"We have to leave!" said Thor in his gruff, commanding voice but I wasn't going to argue.

"Not without the legion!" shouted Jason over the earthquake.

"We'll be fine Jason! Get out of here, Loki is planning something big! Stop him!" yelled a dark haired girl in purple robes. Jason nodded doubtfully.

I looked around frantically for Annabeth but she found me and without words she kissed me hard. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

"Come on you guys, now is not the time!" snapped Thalia as she pushed us forward. I broke into a run again with Annabeth besides me, the ground was breaking apart and collapsing down deeper into the earth. I hadn't done this it was Gaea, trying to get demigod blood.

We boarded the jet and in a panic Annabeth lifted us off the collapsing ground and into the safety of the sky. I fell into a chair and closed my fatigued eyes, we had failed to get Loki's Staff back and I wondered what was to come.

The thrusters roared as we began back to New York.

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**3 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

_You are doing well child, this last device should be enough,_ said the hazy voice in my mind. No it was my mind talking, encouraging me as I carefully set the trap. A nice little surprise for when the Avengers returned, a wonderful surprise indeed.**  
**

I could help but giggle when I imagined their faces when I sprung my trap, they would be so shocked and so scared. Lady Gaea wanted the Avengers eliminated, they were no longer needed except for Jackson, and I was happy to oblige her request.

My old mind, the mind that had foolishly sided with the Olympians and the heroes, kept nagging me, kept trying to get free. But then the eidolon had come to me and set me free, I was on the winning side now.

The eidolon had asked me to do something I didn't want to do, kill the dark winged Fang and archer Hawkeye. I knew it was in the service of Gaea and I should be proud but I couldn't so I knocked them out and tied them up.

_Lady Gaea will be pleased with your work, Maximum Ride, _said the eidolon. Somewhere my old mind put up a fight and told me to resist, but old Max didn't understand that I couldn't. Tears fell from my eyes, I was Gaea's now.

"Good, I serve Lady Gaea," I said.

* * *

**Carter Kane**

Our convoy of heroes arrived back at Stark Tower just as the sun began to set. As I got off the jet I saw the other group (Percy, Thor, Jason, Annabeth and Thalia) were waiting on the platform and they didn't look cheery.

"Did you get the Tesseract?" asked Thor with his head hung low, not a good look for the god of thunder.

Captain America spat out the less than satisfactory answer. "No it was a trap, Gaea had her giant waiting for up and the Tesseract was just bait. Like fish to a worm on a hook, we didn't stand a chance," he explained.

"And what about you guys? please tell me you got Loki's Staff back," said Black Widow. I really hoped all the sad, sullen looks were a joke and that the staff was under a table.

"No, Loki split us apart and took us down," answered Percy.

Thor snorted madly. "I would have been able to take my brother if this, this knave hadn't caused an earthquake and allowed Loki to escape!" he snapped.

Percy shot out of his seat and faced Thor. "Hold on a second! One, no one calls me a knave! Two, you weren't taking on Loki you were losing! Three, I'm not the one who split our group in two when we could have taken Loki together!" he yelled.

Jason growled and stud up as well, a shouting match had begun. "Listen here Percy! Annabeth and Thalia could have gone wherever they wanted, I could have handled my legion so don't blame me!" he roared.

"Guys let's all calm down," said Annabeth but she went unheard.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend Grace! I could crush you in an instant so back off! But you know what? It isn't our fault, if the others would have gotten the Tesseract we wouldn't need the staff!" howled Percy.

I had had it and jabbed my finger at Percy. "You think it's our fault? It wasn't us who drove us into a corner with no way out it was Gaea and Loki!" I snapped.

"It's really the 'Olympian Avengers' who are at fault here, a group of teenagers tasked to save the world! That's the greatest joke of all time! Before we caught you guys sneaking around in Alaska things were peachy keen, now the world is going to end in three days!" shouted Tony.

The team then erupted in yells and shouts, pointed fingers and nasty comments, it was the blame game on steroids.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled over everyone who stopped there arguments and turned to look at me. "Where is Max, Fang and Hawkeye?" I asked.

"The traitor could be anywhere, we are such idiots!" snapped Captain America.

"Don't call her that!" Katniss snapped back. Just then, as if on Que, Max came onto the platform. But something was off, her eyes were golden.

"Long live Gaea!" she shouted before pressing something in her hand, a trigger. Suddenly white hot explosions roared to life like angry beasts of heat and force.

The sound was deafening as the platform began to fall off the tower with us on it. "Carter!" yelled Sadie.

"Sadie!" I screamed back as the platform collapsed. There was a torrent of debris and smoke that blinded me as we fell to our deaths. How could Max do this? I felt sick knowing that we were about to die at the hands of a teammate.

I reached out for dear life and grabbed onto the edge of the remaining platform. I was hanging from a ledge with a thousand foot drop of death below me.

* * *

_Talk about a cliffhanger! Please review!_


	15. Avengers vs Avengers

**Carter Kane**

"Come on Carter, you can do it," I said to myself before hoisting my body up over the ledge and to safety. Wow, that was a close one. A little too close for comfort.

"Sadie, where are you? Sadie! Sadie!" I called to my sister but there was no answer. Instead Horus answered.

_Sadie is gone, I'm sorry Carter, _the god said in my mind. I dropped to my knees and began to cry and shout.

"No! Why couldn't I save her!"

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

One minute you could be standing around talking about failed missions and the next _SHABOOM! _you're falling to your death. I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.

"Waaaah!" I screamed as I fell to my doom. I could imagine Loki laughing as I fell, _Who's a demigod who goes splat? Percy Jackson _would be his corny joke.

Falling into water would be no big deal, I was the son of Poseidon. I was not however the son of the god of concrete, if there even was one.

And just as I thought it was over I felt myself going up not down. I looked up to see Max holding me by the arms as she flew off with moi.

"Let go of me Max!" I demanded but for someone who was just saved from a deadly fall I wasn't very commanding. I tried to reach my pocket and Riptide but she had my arms. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either Percy but Lady Gaea needs you to rise, you should be honored," replied Max in a voice that was oddly sincere. Oh right, she was possessed.

"Gaea can go to Hades for all care!" I snapped before punching Max in the jaw. She let go and like magic I was falling to my death, again.

I didn't scream this time, nah my throat was hurt nor did I flap my arms like a bird (that would be stupid, even for me). Instead I just let myself fall and enjoyed it, the cool air hitting my face and the sort of peace that comes after sheer terror.

Then without warning (BTW, in my life there seems to be no warnings) something slammed into me and carried me off. Before I knew it I was in a dark area with no sense of where I was, I liked falling better.

"Percy is that you?" asked a familiar voice, Jason. I uncapped Riptide and allowed the celestial bronze blade to give off its golden glow. Jason took out his sword and there was enough light for me to see the blonde Roman.

"What happened?" I asked, obviously not knowing the answer. Jason just shrugged and looked around into the blackness, then I heard pounding footsteps.

I turned to the direction of the steps but saw only darkness. "Who's there!" I shouted, after everything I was fed up with silly games. "Gaea! Loki! Show yourselves!"

Suddenly someone turned on the lights and I saw that it wasn't Gaea or Loki but Thor who stud in front of us clutching his war hammer.

"I do not believe in fighting blind opponents," he began as he glazed at his hammer as if they were in love. "Many centuries ago the Romans invaded the Norse lands, they conquered the people and slaughtered the warriors without mercy. Then their gods forced we Asgardians off of earth, you will pay for their mistakes!" roared the god.

"But I'm not Roman. I'm Greek," I corrected.

"It does not matter to me, now that the Olympians are weakened by their split personalities I will strike a crushing blow but first I will destroy their children," Thor said, wasn't he Mr. Positive.

"For Odin!" shouted Thor before charging at us. We dodged him and I tried to take advantaged of his back to me but blasted me with a howling wind.

I got up immediately and got back in the game. "Hey Thor!" I yelled before stabbing the god, well not really. He blocked my strike with his hammer but then again Jason did manage to do, well nothing actually. He shot lightning but Thor absorbed it.

"I am the god of thunder!" I laughed before shooting a wicked bolt of lightning at Jason. Poor sap, anyway I tried to focus and my power base, water that it.

I connected with the water in the wall pipes and caused it to rush forward in tentacles that wrapped around Thor's arms,legs,neck and waist. Thor, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in the court of Percy Jackson.

Thor roared and with a blast of wind broke free of my water chains. Snap, with another roar Thor spun his hammer and conjured a storm that blew me back.

"Percy here!" Jason shouted as he threw me his sword. I caught it midair and rushed Thor but he was ready and tried to play Wack-A-Percy with his hammer. Luckily I crossed the two swords and blocked the blow.

I saw the golden opportunity and lashed out at Thor catching him off guard. I spun and slashed with Riptide while blocking Thor's hammer with Jason's. But instead of a dead hit I got a punch to the stomach then I retaliated with an elbow that hit the Norse god square in the chest.

My stomach felt like a ball of lightning and thunder (funny) but I charged again as Thor raised his hammer. Great forces were about to go head on (Thor and I that is) when Captain America rushed in and blocked Thor's hammer blow with his shield.

"Stop it Thor, its not their fault! I know what the Romans did but this battle won't do anything! Its what Loki would want," shouted the Captain.

Thor paused, a nice change from trying to kill me. "You speak the truth, I was a fool and I am sorry," he said to me and Jason.

"Come on, there may be a way to free the others from Gaea," said Captain America.

* * *

**Sadie Kane**

I thought I was going to die, after the platform exploded that is. For what seemed like forever I fell, I tried to call on the power of Isis but nothing happened.

Then I was in Walt's arms, he had saved me yet again. "I rule the underworld and I'm not going to let you check in just yet," he had said to me. Cheesy yes but romantic.

Now we were standing in a room with Max, Tony and Dr. Banner tied to chairs. Normally it would have been weird but Walt had found a way to free them from the eidolons.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Max who was still possessed and struggling like bloody hell. I knew it wasn't her fault, she had been possessed by a Gaea-loving spirit, but she still had nearly killed us all. And don't even get me started on Moki.

"Sadie!" shouted Carter when he entered the room. He rushed up to me and got me in a bear hug, "I thought I lost you back there."

"Oh Carter, you can't get rid of me that easily," I replied with a smirk as I pulled away.

Black Widow stepped forward. "So why are we here again?" she asked.

"I think I can free Max, Tony and Dr. Banner from the eidolons, I am Anubis after all," said Walt. The last bit stung a little but he was Anubis, and Walt Stone.

"But I'm not possessed!" snapped Tony.

Walt looked at him and focused as if to read him. "Yeah but you were in Rome, better safe than sorry," he said, then he took a deep breath.

"Here we go!" he announced before extending his hand. Suddenly the eyes of the three tied Avengers glowed golden.

"We are the eidolons servants of Gaea!" shouted the three in unison.

Walt stud firm and spoke in a commanding voice. "I am Walt Stone, host of the great Anubis. Here me eidolons, leave the bodies of our friends," he said.

The three hissed. "We will never leave! Gaea has promised us all the bodies we desire, what better than to start with the bodies of heroes!"

"LEAVE!" bellowed Walt. "Leave or be destroyed."

Then with a hiss the eyes of the three turned normal, they moaned and groaned. "Wha?" asked Dr. Banner, maybe I should have brought some Advil.

I heard crying and turned to see Max weeping like a little girl, I couldn't blame her. Fang rushed over and untied her, when did he get here?

They hugged and Fang stroked her head. "Its okay Max, everything is going to be okay," he assured.

"But I nearly killed you all, how can I forgive myself?" she cried."I shouldn't be on this team, I'm too dangerous. Goodbye guys, its been fun."

She began to leave but I stopped her and put my hand on her shoulder. "We know it wasn't you Max, it was Gaea and she's going to regret what she did. We forgive you," I said.

But could she really believe it? Did I even believe it?

* * *

_Well, well, well. You know the drill, please review._

_Important Note: There will be NO sequel to this story. Instead I'll be doing another superhero related story, a Maximum Ride/Dark Knight xover to be exact, it'll be titled "Finding Batman" and I wanna get it up by December._


	16. Skeletons In The Closet

**Maximum Ride**

**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York.**

**2 Days Until Gaea Awakens.**

They told me to try and get some sleep, that it would do me good. But could I ever drift off into la-la land after what I'd done? Gosh no, Sadie said that wasn't my fault I've got news for her: it was. Let us have a look at my resume shall we?

_Name: _Maximum Ride.

_Age: _15...I think.

_What have you accomplished in your life?_

Aside from holding the world record for most cookie eaten midair, nothing.

_Where do you see yourself in five years?_

Trapped in a cage while eating cat food and talking to myself-or dead. You choose.

_What would your friends say about you?_

Uh...let's see. I fell for Loki's trap and allowed him to waltz in and steal his staff as me then I blew them off of a tower. So they'd probably say I was a no good traitor.

So yeah, I wasn't doing so hot. Anyway I was just starting to count sheep when the whispering started, Gaea's whispering. I shot up covered in sweat, no way I was dealing with Mother Earth Face tonight.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face, I kept my eyes on the sink not wanting to look at myself. After my face was clean enough I got dressed and went out to the only place to be late in the night, the kitchen.

Seems that I wasn't the only one with sleep related issues, in fact all the Avengers had gathered for a snack. "Hey you guys," I greeted cautiously.

"Listen Max, the others and I have talked and we've got questions. Why is it that you're the one Gaea chooses to do all of her dirty work? What makes you so special?" asked Percy as he stud up and met my eyes with a cold glare.

I couldn't answer, was he out of his mind?

Percy scowled. "Tell us Max. We can't afford to have you and Gaea in cahoots when the fate of the world is at stake," he tried to explain.

"Is that a threat! I am not in cahoots with Gaea and don't assume!" I snapped as I clenched my fists tight.

"You can't beat me Max, just tell us the truth," replied Percy.

I blew up. "You want the truth Jackson? Here, have it! I don't know why Gaea picked me and trust me I didn't want this. My entire life has been a nightmare, I was born in a cage and was experimented on for fourteen years by white coats. The School and Itex gave me bird DNA and wings so that I could never be normal. I've always been a freak and I don't need you to lecture me!"

That sure did silence the room. "Wait did you say Itex?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," I replied not knowing what he was getting at.

Tony looked down. "Fifteen years ago Itex asked me to donate DNA for an experiment. I excepted but know I think of it the experiment might have had something to do with gene splicing," he said.

That hit me like a ton of bricks. "Only Fang and I are fifteen, and I know who my parents are which means that..." I looked towards Fang and then to Tony, they both had the same black hair and dark eyes. "Tony Stark is Fang's father."

Fang looked broken and lost for words. "No. No, no, no," he stuttered before running off. I followed him as he flew off into the night sky.

"Fang! Don't you leave me you jerk!" I shouted after him but it was too late.

I came inside and came after Tony. "I hate you!" I snapped before pushing him. Percy stud in my way and pointed his finger at me.

"Watch yourself Max, you and your boyfriend are out of line. Get your act together or leave," he sneered. As if to show how bad he could kick my butt the milk exploded out of Carter's glass.

"Hey, I was going to drink that!" yelled Carter while Percy and I stared each other down.

I took a deep breath, should I stay or should I leave? "Fine I'll stay but I won't be happy about it," I said before walking off.

* * *

**Jason Grace**

"Well now that that's finished let's try and get something done about Gaea," I said after Max walked out on us. Seriously you'd expect her to blow up.

Percy turned my way. "You've got a problem Jason?" he asked edgy and angry.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No man, I'm just saying that since we're one Avenger down we'll need to work harder to take down Gaea. Can't you see what she's doing, divide and conquer, we need to stick together and you need to start being a leader," I answered.

"If you have a problem with my leadership than you can take over this team. You ask a sixteen year old kid to be your leader and you get mistakes!" Percy defended.

My hands went up defensively. "I've got no problem with your leadership, all I'm saying is that we're letting Gaea win by debating each other all the time," I replied before walking off, in legion you learn that arguing never works and that was a lesson the others needed to learn.

I went into my room and instantly felt a chill down my spine. I turned to see a man with long dark hair and icy blue eyes, Loki in my room. Not good.

"Frustrating aren't they? Your so called friends always arguing about simple matters, I know how you feel. My family is like that as well, Thor and Odin always acting so arrogant. Its sickening," he said.

I gripped the hilt of my gladius. "You see Jason Grace, we have many things in common. I could use a strong ally, why don't you join me?" continued Loki.

"We have nothing in common," I said before I swung my gladius at the god. He blocked my strike with his staff and smiled like a maniac.

"Waiting for the opportune moment, very smart indeed. It seems we have intelligence in common in well, join me and I could make you an emperor. You could revive Rome, you and Percy Jackson are valuable to me," the god said.

I tried to push Loki off but he was strong. "I'll never join you Loki, conquer or die and I intend to conquer you!" I sneered. I broke our sword lock which was a bad idea because low and behold Loki blasted me with his staff.

Pain boiled through me as Loki began to shape shift into me, blonde hair and blue eyes exact. "Perhaps you need incentive to join me, what if I killed your friends?" he said before picking up my sword and grinned.

"No," I moaned as Loki in my form walked out.

I got up and ignored the pain, I had to stop the most annoying god in the world. I rushed out the door but it was too late, I watched in horror as Loki stabbed Katniss through the midsection.

There were shouts and screams as Loki morphed back into his normal, ugly self. "Hasta la vista you jerk," he mocked before disappearing.

I ran up to Katniss's broken body as a pool of red blood formed around her. I could see the wound and I knew, there was nothing we could do to save her. She was dead.

"Walt do something!" cried Sadie, oh yeah he was the god of the dead.

"I can't Sadie, she's gone," Walt replied. I looked down at Katniss's body and felt a pit in my stomach, this was my doing, I had fallen to Loki and now she was dead.

I was just beginning to process everything when Katniss began to breath, the blood climbed back into her wound and then it closed. She was healed.

Her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily. "What happened?" she asked frantically.

"The Doors of Death, they're still open. No one can die," answered Percy.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, Katniss was alive. "We need to get out of here, Loki and Gaea are getting the better of us and what just happened proved it," I said.

"You're right we need someplace safe, Mt. Olympus is our best bet its wards should keep the Destructive Duo out," replied Annabeth.

"Okay but first we need to agree on something. No more bickering and no more fighting. Gaea has been winning so far but that's all about to change," said Captain America. "Avengers Assemble!"

"Avengers Assemble!" we all replied.

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself, that's what an old friend told me," said Katniss while looking at the Captain.

Captain America nodded. "Percy is right, we need to leave but first we need to prepare ourselves for the battle to come," he said.

"Greece, that's where Gaea will rise. Just trust me on this," remarked Annabeth.

"Then we'll go to Greece, but we'll need to split up so someone can close those Doors of Death," said Percy. "Gaea has monsters and it would be easier if we could kill them."

We all agreed and left but Katniss pulled me aside. "I know it wasn't your fault Jason," she assured me.

I looked at her and spoke. "Gaea is going to taste revenge, I promise,"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and there has been some breaking news! It seems you guys actually want an AA3 but when I first asked y'all if you wanted a threequal I misread the reviews and thought that you didn't want one so...There will be an AA3! Sorry for the confusion everyone, AA3 will be out after "Finding Batman" though which will be about then chappies long. Also the threequal will be titled "Avengers Assemble 3: The Broken Worlds"!_

_What are your excitements and expectations for "Finding Batman" and __"Avengers Assemble 3: The Broken Worlds"?_


	17. Announcement

Hello dear readers! I know I haven't be active for a while but here are updates for all what's happening with my stories

**5 Halloween Tales From Camp Half-Blood- five more stories and a potential spin-off.**

**Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers- I'm re-writing it! more details soon.**

**Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet- Canceled as of now.**

**Things Not To Do At Per Ankh- Done, done and done.**

**Things Not To Do At The Capitol- Canceled, may pick up again when Catching Fire comes out.**

But before I work on AA and 5 Tales I would like to announce that I've started something new! **The Demigod Files II!**

**And here's a preview of the 4 stories**

**Percy Jackson & The Demigods of London- Percy and Annabeth visit the UK to help the demigods of Camp half-Blood London Branch.**

**Percy Jackson & The Wrath of Triton- Sally Jackson is captured by Triton and put on trail, Percy must save her with help from the Titan of Memory.**

******Percy Jackson & The Bane of Aphrodite- Aphrodite hires Percy to take Drew on a quest but things go wrong when the love goddess's enemies rise.**

******Persephone Jackson & The Apple of Chaos- A gender-bender PJO fic. Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon must keep the balance between Eros and Harmonia.**

******The first chapter is up for Demigods of London, PLEASE read and review them. I will not start AA or 5 Tales until this is complete! Updates hopefully every 1-3 days.**


End file.
